


【盾冬AU】Life Series

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>總之是AU文<br/>沒有四倍血清,平淡小日子AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderful Life

1.

　　史帝夫認得隔著窗戶那層薄薄玻璃偷看他的小東西。

　　尖尖的小鼻子，外緣一圈尖細黑毛的大耳朵，細瘦纖長的四肢，還有那對濕漉漉圓滾滾的大眼睛，史帝夫仔細看過一次，少見的灰藍色眼睛讓人印象深刻。

　　所以當那個小東西第一次偷偷摸摸從窗戶下緣探出腦袋時，史帝夫一眼就認出牠。

　　史帝夫試過向牠打招呼，但是史帝夫一起身，牠就跳著腳步快速消失。

　　隔幾天卻又能看見牠出現在相同的地方，悄悄地眨巴著漂亮的大眼睛望著史帝夫的背影或側面。

　　幾次看牠倉促逃走的樣子實在太可憐，於是史帝夫決定不再打擾牠，取而代之的是每當他倚在窗前那張沙發畫圖時，靠著新買的鏡子反射瞧一瞧身後的小朋友。

 

2.

　　雖然出門採買一趟路途遙遠，不過史帝夫從來沒有後悔決定在市郊租下房子。他喜歡低地草原一望無際的美景也喜歡這裡清幽宜人的寧靜，為此他就算得從歐賽吉平原一隅開一個半小時的車程到堪薩斯大學上課也不以為意。

　　實話來說，他也不是每天回家，有時在學校畫圖畫得太晚，他慷慨的友人並不介意分享沙發隨便安置他一晚。

　　不過史帝夫還是會盡可能每天回家，不僅是因為他喜歡那個地方，有一半也是因為他不想錯過那位小朋友或許會來拜訪的機會。史帝夫已經兩個月沒見到牠了，一開始史帝夫以為是自己太專心畫圖以致忽略牠的到來，後來史帝夫專程在牠可能出現的幾個時間點天天在家等待。二週過去，史帝夫依舊沒等到牠，課業已經不容許史帝夫再挪開時段，無可奈何，史帝夫只得恢復正常上下課時間。

　　史帝夫還記得最後一次見到牠時，牠體型比當初大了一圈不止，頭頂兩端長出小小直直的初角，不再是史帝夫第一次見面那隻輕輕一攬就能抱進懷中的小東西。

　　雨滴隨著黑色的積雨雲打在汽車前窗，正像史帝夫碰上牠的天氣。

　　一年多前史帝夫也是開車回家的路上，快到家時盆潑大雨下著下著就變成拳頭大的冰雹，打裂了前窗導至他不得不為了安全把車停在路邊。就在漫長無聊的等待中，史帝夫看見一道深色的嬌小身影在冰雹毫不留情的打擊中到處亂竄。草原上牠無處可躲，可憐兮兮地跪坐在地顫抖。

　　因為距離不遠，史帝夫想也不想抓起外套撐在頭上衝下車，走近一看原來是一隻小巧可愛、顯然離成年還遠得很的黑尾鹿。沒花費多少力氣用外套包起那隻小東西，史帝夫冒著被冰雹打破頭的危險將牠抱上車躲避。

　　小鹿被他隔著外套抱在懷中，全身濕淋淋地顫抖，纖長濃密的睫毛讓牠灰藍色的大眼睛看起來楚楚可憐。史帝夫輕輕將牠抱緊，嘴裡發出安撫的噓聲，就這樣一人一鹿等著冰雹下完才在史帝夫揮著手、小東西一邊回頭張望一邊跳走的情況下分開。

　　從那天開始，每隔三五天總能看見那隻小鹿尋路跳到史帝夫家右面那扇窗戶前。史帝夫想過得嚇走牠，否則一不小心在獵鹿季節被獵人看見就不好了。但是牠聰明得不得了，獵鹿季節總會失蹤一陣子，等到季節結束再恢復原來的定時造訪。

　　雖然牠從不親近史帝夫，但偶爾史帝夫會將折下的嫩枝放在窗戶下方，等牠離開，嫩枝也隨之消失。

　　如此一來一往，史帝夫已經將牠當成朋友，這位不會說話的朋友在不是獵鹿季節莫名消失兩個月直到現在步入八月中旬，史帝夫很想念牠。

 

 

3.

　　雨在史帝夫到家前停了，此時天色完全暗下來。

　　史帝夫開著他那台不怎麼漂亮的老舊小卡車轉進這一帶唯一一間房子，尚未開燈的房子看起來陰沉沉，但對他來說可是一處溫暖又舒適的場所。史帝夫將採買回來的食物與顏料工具拿下車，已經是晚上七點還下過雨，所以史帝夫一開始並未注意到門口台階上坐著的那個男人。

　　直到史帝夫心不在焉拿著鑰匙準備開門，才被那個渾身濕透坐在不顯眼處的棕髮男人嚇了一跳。

　　「哇噢！」史帝夫退開一步，棕髮男人臉頰滴著水，牛仔褲與格子外衫以及純白Ｔ恤也無一倖免；男人由下往上仰著頭看著他，灰藍色的大眼睛眨也不眨，有那麼一瞬間，史帝夫想起了他許久不見的鹿朋友。

　　但是很快，史帝夫意識到這個穿著一襲濕搭搭輕便衣著的男人是他見過最英俊迷人的對象。無論是被雨水打濕的捲髮、或是紅潤飽滿還沾上幾顆水珠的雙唇，連對方有點鼓鼓的腮幫子都可愛得讓人移不開視線。

　　史帝夫從來沒有像此刻這般目不轉睛地看著一個人，哪怕是與美術系上最漂亮又聰明的佩姬‧卡特約會的當下──就那麼一次──史帝夫也不過在送她回家時羞澀地笑著和她握手擁抱作為結束。他們還是好朋友，但彼此都清楚不會有下回。不是說他不喜歡女孩，比起男孩的示好，無疑他的喜好更傾向異性。只不過史帝夫還沒找到那個令他心跳不止、緊張得難以呼吸的對象。

　　棕髮男人看起來很年輕，大概二十出頭的模樣，雙手各自拎著一隻鞋，打著赤腳一下一下地打拍子。

　　「嘿～史帝夫。」棕髮男人站起來，也不管衣服濕黏服貼地把他堪稱藝術的身體線條完全展現在史帝夫眼前，他甩動還在滴水的髮稍，露出潔白的牙齒，「我可以進去嗎？我覺得……呃，有點冷。」他歪著腦袋微笑，笑容像星光一樣點亮燃燒了史帝夫的心。

　　史帝夫顧不上這個人來歷不明，他愣愣地點頭開門，看著男人像在跳舞一樣雀躍的步伐，史帝夫發誓哪怕這個男人想要上火星，他會不擇手段確保NASA乖乖提供一個席位讓這個人上去。

　　對史帝夫來說，這個初次見面的男人，就是有這麼大的魔力。

 

 

4.

　　巴奇，那個有著一頭深棕色捲髮和甜蜜笑容的男人──他說自己的名字是詹姆斯，不過他更願意史帝夫像其他朋友那樣叫他巴奇，史帝夫覺得這個提議再好不過──從那天開始就在史帝夫家住下。

　　史帝夫知道這不對勁，非常非常不對勁。他讓一個陌生人毫無條件、莫名其妙地住進他家裡，而且還一點都不反感。可是當洗完澡──有點手忙腳亂，因為巴奇不會控制熱水溫度，差點燙傷皮膚──全身暖洋洋熱呼呼的巴奇歪著腦袋胡亂用毛巾擦拭頭髮，彷彿不經意卻又滿懷喜悅笑著道：「我想住在這裡，和你一起。你覺得呢？」

　　「樂意極致！」史帝夫迅速答應，活像他才是提出要求的那個一樣著急。

　　史帝夫不想問為什麼是他？不想問巴奇從哪裡來？更不想知道巴奇是否總有一天會離開。他想永遠看著巴奇穿著他過大的衣服，肩膀處鬆鬆垮垮斜掛一側，坐在沙發上捧著一杯牛奶在他回家時露出只屬於他一個人的笑容。

　　史帝夫真的很想要這個。

　　他開始不逗遛學校與家兩處以外的場所，除了每週五下午必須應付二小時的畫室打工，史帝夫一到下課時間就趕著回家。他是拿獎學金的高材生，這在很大程度上解決他生活開銷與學費問題，再加上打工薪水足以令他生活無虞。他擔心過家裡多一個人──還是身形僅矮他幾公分、肌肉線條勻稱的男人──會需要更多費用，不過巴奇吃得不多，他食用生菜沙拉與牛奶或蜂蜜水一類的素食卻完全不碰肉，史帝夫想著將車庫旁那塊空地改成小型菜田應該能解決蔬菜需求增加的問題。

　　朋友們約不到他，嘴巴最壞的東尼取笑他一定是交了女朋友才沒人性。

　　史帝夫聳著肩膀反駁：「我沒有女朋友。」

　　「得了吧。」東尼搥他肩膀一下，「你看起來就是春心蕩漾，騙不了我的。」

　　史帝夫本來沒理會他，不過他熟悉自己的朋友，沒得到答案前，東尼可以追著這個話題一年半載不放過他。

　　「我想，我有一個男友。」他裝作沒聽見東尼對女友小辣椒喳呼著『我的天啊！老處男不但開竅、還直接跳級了！』的誇張笑聲，挺直腰桿續道：「等我們穩定下來，我再介紹給大家認識。」說完他準備去超市買一罐新的藍莓果醬，家裡的快吃完了。

　　巴奇喜歡藍莓果醬，而史帝夫願意把世界捧到巴奇手上，只要巴奇像想要藍莓果醬一樣想要它。

 

 

5.

　　星期六的下午，史帝夫坐在窗前那張沙發，憑著記憶將那位許久不見的鹿朋友用鉛筆描繪在白紙上。除了偶爾在房子附近散步、基本上不出門的巴奇不愛看電視卻喜歡看他畫圖。

　　巴奇不知道他想畫什麼，一如往常像小動物般枕在史帝夫腿上汲取溫暖。巴奇有一對漂亮嘴唇，微微上翹的尾端讓他看起來時常像在微笑；不過此時巴奇確實眨著眼睛對他微笑，史帝夫著迷地看著這個人，無法像想為什麼巴奇如此神秘、如此可愛又迷人令他難以自拔。

　　他們總是這麼親近卻把握好分際，不是說史帝夫不想親吻巴奇，不想舔拭撫摸巴奇身上每一寸肌膚。上帝啊，他真的很想很想。但是史帝夫不能。那種看對眼、感覺對了就跳過告白直接交流的方式不適合他。

　　史帝夫喜歡巴奇，那種強烈又深刻的感情足以讓史帝夫不去在意巴奇從何而來、最終又要往哪裡去。他從不過問當他去上課時，巴奇獨自在家做些什麼，至少房子外頭那塊菜田巴奇就照顧得很好。他給了巴奇足夠的金額也不忘每天邀請巴奇一起出門到都市走走，不過巴奇拒絕了，好像他從不好奇外頭有什麼、只要能永遠與史帝夫待在這間溫暖的小房子裡就是他希冀的一切。

　　如果必須面對巴奇必須離開的那一刻，史帝夫希望他有能力與資格陪著這個人，就算是世界盡頭，史帝夫也要死皮賴臉的跟上去。

　　「……如果我說，我想永遠和你在一起，你願意嗎？」史帝夫努力讓自己的手指不要發抖，他正在畫小鹿的尖耳朵，巴奇枕在他腿上，他不得不伸長手臂用一種不怎麼舒服的姿勢畫圖。

　　「我們在一起。」巴奇堅定地說。

　　「呃……我是說，」史帝夫緊張地嚥一口，垂下頭望著巴奇漂亮的眼睛，柔和地說著：「我想吻你，可以嗎？」

　　「我以為你永遠不會問。」巴奇笑得瞇起眼睛，張開雙手攬住史帝夫後頸。

　　史帝夫輕輕含住巴奇嘴唇，甜美柔軟得不像真的，巴奇柔韌修長的身軀溫暖地依偎在他懷中，讓史帝夫知道這不是夢。

　　這是在他們認識的一個半月後的第一個吻，往後他們還有無數個吻，史帝夫永遠不想錯過每一次親吻巴奇的機會。

 

 

6.

　　天色一片昏黃，夕陽落在地平線的另一端，看起來異常瑰麗無瑕。

　　遠遠地，史帝夫站在二樓窗前看著一頭小鹿嘴裡叼著什麼往前廊臺階──也就是他現在站著的正下方──蹦跳著跑來。史帝夫在小鹿靠近時看見牠叼著一片翠綠葉子，一開始史帝夫以為那是他的朋友，那隻相識半年、悄悄地來又悄悄消失的小鹿。不過牠的體型太小，比起他最後一次看見的朋友還小了一圈。

　　史帝夫不知道為什麼來了一頭新的小鹿，這附近非常清靜，並不少見野生動物，史帝夫就在路上看過好幾回，但牠們可不會無緣無故親近人類。

　　這時巴奇走出大門，奇妙地，那頭停在臺階前的小鹿沒有被嚇跑，反而溫馴地用尚未長出初角的小巧腦袋在巴奇手心裡磨蹭兩下。巴奇拿走小鹿嘴裡叼著的那片葉子，因為距離太遠，史帝夫分辨不出是什麼植物，但是他看見巴奇直接將葉子放進嘴裡，頰邊微微鼓動咀嚼著，他心頭一跳，連忙丟下擦頭髮的毛巾往門口衝過去。

　　可惜史帝夫跑的不夠快，等他下樓時，巴奇已經坐在沙發上笑著向他打招呼。

　　「美國隊長，晚餐時間是到了，但你不必像上戰場衝鋒陷陣一樣趕著過來。」美國隊長是巴奇對他的戲稱，事實上，是所有朋友對他這位金髮藍眼、身材高壯的美術生所起的戲稱。自從史帝夫將巴奇介紹給山姆、東尼那些朋友後，史帝夫意識到這是一個很嚴重的錯誤，因為巴奇那對漂亮的嘴唇比起那些壞朋友可是不惶多讓。

　　晚餐已經準備好了，熱騰騰的馬鈴薯濃湯、一大盤高麗菜沙拉，還有史帝夫喜歡的醃牛肉三明治都是巴奇親手做的。巴奇的手藝很好，起初他像不知道哪裡來的富家少爺一樣連瓦斯爐都不會開，但是他很快就熟悉作菜方法，能用簡單樸實卻美味的菜色讓史帝夫吃得又飽又滿足。

　　「來吧，大英雄，我們得將你餵飽才行。」巴奇上前在史帝夫頰邊親一口，史帝夫注意到巴奇吐露出芳香的青草氣息，是史帝夫時常在巴奇身上嗅到、屬於巴奇特有的香味，並不是他想像中那種有著刺激氣味的大麻或其它那些不適當的刺鼻味道。

　　史帝夫知道那是什麼味道，他以前的室友用過不少那些古怪東西，三不五時將他們共用的浴室弄得無比髒亂，公共空間充斥著刺鼻還令人作嘔的氣味；這也是為什麼他寧可打工貼補額外的租屋費用獨自搬到偏遠郊外，也不想再碰運氣找室友待在烏煙瘴氣的城市裡。

　　而且這一處是東尼家極少使用的房產，所以他接受友人的慷慨，用低於市價的價格承租下來。

　　史帝夫很高興巴奇不是他想像中那種癮君子，但這仍舊不能解釋巴奇吃了什麼。史帝夫關心巴奇，可是有些事他不清楚該怎麼問，巴奇就像一個謎，美好卻虛幻得令人難以捉摸。

　　美夢易醒，或許有那麼一天，史帝夫不得不清醒過來，但他衷心希望不是在他最幸福的時候越過界線，將這個美夢敲碎。所以他什麼也沒有問過，默默地等待巴奇給予他足夠的信任，能夠親口告訴他。

 

 

7.

　　有些時候，史帝夫感覺天亮得太早了。

　　無論朝霞有多美、清晨空氣多清新，史帝夫還是希望太陽晚一點升起。

　　哪怕多一分多一秒也好，他想抱著蜷曲在他胸口沉沉睡去、流著口水──那很可愛，可愛到史帝夫的心都軟綿了──打著呼嚕的棕髮男人直到太陽下山又升起都不想放開。

　　拈去對方散落在頰邊的髮絲，看著幾綹棕色纏繞在白淨光滑的頸部線條，史帝夫忍不住湊上前親吻那處，連啃帶吮留下好幾個淺淺的玫紅色痕跡，要不是捨不得，他真想把這個人整個吞吃到肚子裡去。

　　「……你得知道，一大早吵醒別人是很不道德的事。」巴奇閉著眼睛含糊地說，睏盹讓他看起來慵懶迷人，帶著鼻音的沙啞聲調比起抱怨更像在撒嬌。

　　「我只想親你一下，沒打算吵醒你。」史帝夫邊說邊落下輕吻，心口不一地放任手掌滑動在巴奇薄被下的赤裸肌膚上。

　　巴奇捲著被子遲緩地閃躲，舔著嘴唇咕噥道：「你就是一個大騙子……別用你的老二頂著我行嗎？」

　　晨勃對男性來說是再自然不過的事，而心愛的人就在身邊，史帝夫忍不住想擴大接觸面積也是再正常不過的事。

　　巴奇並沒有認真抗拒史帝夫追逐而來的吻，他甚至主動張開嘴，任由對方濕潤柔軟的舌尖探入口腔，和緩卻纏綿地隨之起舞。史帝夫動情地撫摸巴奇溫暖滑膩的肌膚，沿著對方完美的胸線、平坦的腹部直到握住毛髮間微微昂起的肉柱輕輕擼動。手掌輕柔的律動收獲了巴奇軟嚅的呻吟，史帝夫吻著巴奇耳後，咬住耳緣紅得快要滴出血的那層薄薄皮膚，右手二根手指伸進巴奇口中，悄聲哄著巴奇：「寶貝，為我舔濕它～」

　　巴奇順從地張口含住兩根手指，伸出棗紅色的舌頭由指尖至指根來回舔弄吸吮，直到完全濡濕那兩根在他嘴裡來回攪動的手指，史帝夫才戀戀不捨地抽出手指探向巴奇兩片臀瓣間的小洞。

　　「唔嗯……」巴奇軟綿綿地發出小動物般的鼻音，史帝夫的指節擠進緊密乾澀的入口，耐著性子用指腹擴張滾燙柔軟的內部嫩肉；手指模仿性交方式緩緩進出，在腸肉內轉動輾壓巴奇的快感帶，豔紅洞口配合抽插開開閤閤吞吃他的手指，任由他一點一點地用手指操開準備承受更大的東西貫穿劈開的肉穴。

　　藉著唾液潤滑稍嫌不足，史帝夫抽出濕搭搭的手指往床頭探去，沒一會兒就找到了還有半瓶的潤滑劑；他的左手仍不間斷扣弄巴奇已經完全勃起發燙的陰莖頂端那個分泌出前液的小口，「哈啊……嗯、呃……太快了，史帝夫……」巴奇在他懷中不住打顫喘息，黏膩甜美的呻吟彷彿在激勵他，他咬開齒痕斑斑的瓶蓋，急匆匆地將冰涼液體塗抹在自己硬得發痛的陰莖上，抬起巴奇結實漂亮的大腿，就著側入體位插進那個熱情貪婪的小洞。

　　彷彿置身於天堂，燙得足以融化理智的嫩肉絞緊他的陰莖，他可以感覺到巴奇體內的皺摺包覆住他，每一次插入的快感都像在舌尖上嚐到一塊香甜可口的熱奶油，抽出時的阻力就像他的愛人用靈魂與愛在挽留他不要離開。

　　「嗯啊……太硬、太深了，史帝、史帝夫……」巴奇粗喘著氣，汗濕的背部緊貼在史帝夫胸前，他眼角泛起紅潮，眼睛濕潤地扭頭向史帝夫求饒，史帝夫舔吻那對玫瑰色澤的唇瓣，將對方的吟呻吶喊與愛語全部封存吞嚥入腹。

　　「上帝啊，你真美，」史帝夫舔去巴奇嘴角因深吻流下的津液，汗水打濕他的金髮，沿著下巴滴在巴奇佈滿紅暈與細密汗珠的肌膚上合而為一，「我愛你，我愛你，巴奇。」史帝夫抓握巴奇腰部，挺動腰部加快抽插速度，在巴奇嗚咽著達到高潮弄髒床單時，史帝夫因為極致的快感射進巴奇絞緊他的體內深處。

　　巴奇氣喘吁吁依偎在史帝夫懷中，安心舒適地閤上眼睛休息，史帝夫由後方喙吻他濕搭搭的捲髮，吻他小巧可愛的耳朵，史帝夫用手臂環抱懷裡的男人，感受他平穩的呼吸、透過兩人貼緊的部位傳遞而來的心跳。

　　「巴奇……」史帝夫輕聲說著。

　　「什麼事？」被呼喚的男人懶洋洋地搭住史帝夫的手臂，捧起一隻手掌輕吻指節與指尖。

　　「我們，我是說，我愛你。」史帝夫微笑著。

　　「我也愛你。」巴奇展露的笑容蘊含著星光。

　　史帝夫想要永遠這樣，他想要永遠像現在這樣溫暖甜蜜地和巴奇依偎在一起。

　　「我們結婚好嗎？」史帝夫想要這個資格，所以他必須主動爭取。

　　「結婚？」巴奇想了想，「為什麼？」

　　「因為我想永遠永遠陪在你身邊，」史帝夫看著巴奇，「除了你，我不想和其他人共渡餘生。」

　　「如果那就叫結婚，」巴奇咬了咬嘴唇，隨即露出讓史帝夫如釋重負的笑容，「那我們結婚吧，我就是想永遠和你在一起，才會找到你。」他亮晶晶的灰藍色眼睛望著史帝夫，眼神深處充滿希望與光彩。

 

 

8.

　　聽到還是大三生的史帝夫要結婚，他的朋友們似乎不怎麼驚訝。

　　「我早就料到了，」坐在沙發上的東尼不怎麼雅觀地將雙腿交疊在矮桌上，「從你說你有男朋友那一天起，發生什麼事我都不意外。」

　　山姆點頭，「我看得出來你們很相愛，那很好，恭喜你了。」

　　「有一個小問題。」史帝夫羞怯地笑著摩擦自己頸後那塊皮膚。

　　「伴郎一定是我，沒有問題。」東尼半抬眼皮，想也不想就回嘴。

　　「你和山姆都是我與巴奇的伴郎，但我的問題不是這個。」

　　「難不成你想要一個世紀婚禮？這也不是問題。」說完東尼從外袋口袋掏出手機準備打幾通電話。

　　「不不不，我們只需要一個小型的，邀請親友參加的婚禮就可以了。我們支付得起這樣的婚禮，感謝你的好意。」史帝夫連忙阻止友人，他已經可以想見依東尼平常的排場，婚禮交辦落在東尼手上只怕他和巴奇的婚禮會變成當天的全國頭條。

　　「老古板。」東尼咕噥一聲，倖倖然地收起手機。「那還有什麼問題？」

　　「呃……」史帝夫嚥一口唾沫，看著東尼翻白眼，山姆一臉不解，他輕咳一聲才悄聲道：「巴奇沒有身分證明，東尼，你有可能弄到手嗎？」

　　「呿，我還以為什麼麻煩事。」東尼擺擺手，重新拿出手機播通電話。

　　「你們，不說點什麼？」他的朋友一下就接受了巴奇來歷不明的事，史帝夫看起來是在場最不適應的人。

　　「說什麼？」山姆拿起一本武器雜誌隨意翻開。

　　「我以為，你們會問一些有關巴奇的事。」

　　「你是好人，他是好人，你們相愛與他偷渡客的身分無關。美國歡迎懷抱自由主義的好人加入。」山姆瞥了正在講電話的東尼一眼，「我們都是這樣想。我看不出來還有什麼事要討論。」

　　「喔。」史帝夫吶吶說著，他不知道該怎麼解釋巴奇可能不是偷渡客、卻也不知從何說起巴奇的來歷，畢竟他自己也一頭霧水；連東尼對他比出一個沒問題的手勢時，也只懂得重覆這一個單音節。

　　於是史帝夫與巴奇的婚禮訂在明年六月。

　　而二週後，他們在朋友的見證下成為彼此的未婚夫。

 

　　有了身分證明，巴奇順利找到一份工作。

　　他的相貌英俊，談吐大方又迷人，雖然在生活上的經驗不多，但是學習能力快又聰明，大賣場陳列員的工作對他來說並不困難。巴奇的好長相起初讓他多了一些女性朋友，但是很快，那些女性在史帝夫天天接送巴奇上下班的情況下，也就真的只是巴奇的新朋友。

　　巴奇和史帝夫同時休假那一天，他們去了離家不遠的郊外野餐。史帝夫帶上他的畫具，巴奇吃完蔬菜三明治就攤在陽光下小憩。史帝夫一邊畫圖一邊看向睡得打呼嚕的巴奇，他的內心充滿幸福與安祥，只要他的生命中有巴奇，他想不出還有什麼事值得他煩惱。

　　天色變暗前，史帝夫收拾好東西，溫柔地將巴奇喚醒，兩人並肩回家。

　　用過簡單的晚餐，巴奇坐在窗前那張沙發上翻看史帝夫的速描本。

　　洗完澡的史帝夫湊過來吻了巴奇，隨後擠在他的未婚夫身邊一起看他以前畫過的東西。

　　畫紙上有很多張都是一隻小鹿，黑白線條看不出顏色，僅能看出這頭小鹿有著圓滾滾的大眼睛與纖細漂亮的身軀。

　　「你很喜歡他，你畫了很多他的樣子。」巴奇微笑著，看向史帝夫的目光似笑非笑。

　　「他是我的朋友，但是我很久沒見到他了。希望他平安長大成為雄壯的公鹿。」史帝夫注意到巴奇用了『他』、不是『牠』。

　　巴奇點點頭，沒有繼續追問也沒有說『希望有機會能見到他』來安慰史帝夫。

　　史帝夫想起了另一頭小鹿，曾經出現在他們的臺階前，叼著一片葉子親近巴奇的那隻小東西。

　　「你還有在吃那種葉子嗎？」鬼使神差地，史帝夫發現時，他已經問出口。事實上，他根本不清楚自己在說什麼。

　　「不需要了，我已經擁有你，再也不需要靠它們來維持我現在的樣子。」巴奇想也不想地說，甚至連眼神都沒有從畫紙上移開。

　　霎時間，史帝夫似乎想通了什麼。他張了張口，看著一臉坦然、彷彿方才說的不過是今天晚餐該吃什麼的巴奇。舔了舔有些乾燥的嘴唇，史帝夫傾身吻住巴奇柔軟甜蜜的嘴唇，巴奇身上仍舊有那股變得很淡的青草氣息。

　　史帝夫伸長手臂攬住巴奇，讓巴奇舒服地靠在自己懷中，他看著巴奇翻過速描本的下一頁，畫紙上仍舊描繪了長出小小直直初角的小鹿，史帝夫想著，下一個假日或許也是好天氣，他們可以再到今天那塊草地去野餐。


	2. Perfect Life

　　離開畫室已經八點多，史帝夫打過電話讓巴奇不必等他吃晚飯，畢竟他還得花一個多小時的車程才能到家，他不想讓巴奇餓著肚子等他。雖然心裡清楚這又是一通徒勞無功的電話，但至少史帝夫是真心誠意、一次不漏地打電話。

　　興許是他歸心似箭，伴著輕快音樂與美好的夜色，一個多小時的路途也不覺漫長，很快地，史帝夫就看見家門口那盞為他而亮起的小燈，以及坐在門口臺階上披著一件薄外套、懷裡抱著一樣分量看起來不小的物體的巴奇。

　　雖然已經七月底，史帝夫仍舊擔心巴奇著涼，抓起外套連忙下車。

　　「巴奇，我回來了。」走近一看，史帝夫愣了愣。巴奇懷中的物體抖了抖耳朵，轉動細長脖子正面望向史帝夫。

　　「你回來了。」巴奇笑了笑，他懷裡的小東西不安份地踢動後腿，掙扎著從巴奇兩臂間跳出來。「你要走了嗎？」巴奇揮手向那頭小鹿道別，小鹿圓滾滾的眼睛帶點不屑──史帝夫確信自己沒看錯──瞥了史帝夫一眼，復而湊上前舔了舔巴奇手心才跳著步伐漸漸消失在黑夜裡。

　　「是……詹姆斯？」史帝夫對這個小混球印象深刻，自從六月末這隻剛足月的小鹿突然出現差點用蹄子踹破他們家的大門，接著便是被撞得破損不堪的紗窗、被蹄子刨得木屑亂掉的門板，偶爾還會在一樓沙發上壓到這臭小鬼濕潤的圓型冀便。

　　史帝夫知道那個臭小孩不喜歡他，非常非常不喜歡，剛好，史帝夫也不喜歡牠總是用如臨大敵的眼神盯著他（還賴在巴奇懷裡）；只不過他們恰巧喜歡同一個人，所以才造成現在這種不得不時常見面敵視狀態。

　　這可不是在說史帝夫不喜歡動物、不喜歡小孩，他當然喜歡動物──所以才會在那場夾帶冰雹的大雨中救了巴奇。而且他也喜歡小孩，只要巴奇同意，他甚至可以馬上拿出資料與巴奇討論收養小孩的流程。

　　「蕾貝卡讓他來看看我。」巴奇起身走向史帝夫，雙手搭住他丈夫雙肩，輕柔地交握在頸子後方，順勢給了史帝夫一個甜蜜的吻。

　　「你確定他不是瞞著蕾貝卡，自己想來探望巴奇舅舅嗎？」史帝夫微笑著加深這個吻，只要巴奇在他身邊、只要巴奇一直用同樣漂亮專注的灰藍色大眼睛凝視他，史帝夫總壓抑不住內心那種漸漸溢滿柔軟又溫暖彷彿被羽毛輕輕撫觸的感覺。

　　史帝夫是在他們結婚半年後──也就是一年半前──才從巴奇口中聽見蕾貝卡的名字，那隻叼著一片葉子蹦跳而來的小鹿，就是巴奇當時尚未成年的妹妹蕾貝卡。而且實際上，蕾貝卡還不止來了一次，只不過她大多在史帝夫不在家的時間過來，所以史帝夫從未注意到。

　　而詹姆斯是蕾貝卡去年長成一頭成鹿後，頭胎產下的兩頭小鹿之一，因為牠有著圓滾滾的灰藍色眼睛──只比巴奇小一點，而且也沒那麼亮，沒有任何一隻鹿能跟他的巴奇相提並論──蕾貝卡自然而然替牠取了自己那個一頭栽進人類社會再也不回來的哥哥的第一個名字。

　　這些事都是巴奇一點一點告訴史帝夫，雖然史帝夫隱隱約約知道巴奇不是普通人，但能從巴奇口中聽見這件事的意義非凡。史帝夫好奇巴奇為什麼突然能說出來，巴奇歪著腦袋皺著眉疑惑地道：「你又沒問我，而且我既然變成人就得一輩子當人，再沒有機會變回鹿了。」巴奇之所以沒有告訴過他，僅是因為還不適應人類說話習慣的巴奇不知道要說、而非巴奇必須保守秘密好讓史帝夫想像中的魔法不會消失。

　　史帝夫好氣又好笑，安心地將他的丈夫緊緊抱在懷裡，不停親吻巴奇小巧可愛的圓耳朵，「別想再變回去，蠢蛋，你得陪我到最後。」

　　「這是我要說的，渾球。事到如今，你不將就也得將就我了。」巴奇微微嘴角上翹說著，可愛到令史帝夫不敢相信自己會有這種好運氣擁有他。光憑他們擁有彼此這點，就足以讓史帝夫心甘情願用完這輩子所有運氣來珍惜這份情感。

　　「你餓了吧？」巴奇攬住史帝夫的腰，兩人親熱地依偎汲取彼此身上熟悉的溫度走進客廳。「讓我用馬鈴薯奶油燉肉、中式蛋炒飯還有生菜沙拉餵飽你吧，大塊頭。」

　　看見一大盤生菜沙拉，史帝夫知道巴奇還在等他吃晚餐。已經將近晚上十點還讓巴奇餓著肚子等待自己的丈夫回家，令他心生愧疚。

　　「我很抱歉……」史帝夫吻著巴奇棕色的腦袋，「我保證，等這次畫展結束一定準時回家吃飯。」

　　「這又沒什麼。」巴奇聳聳肩，「這是你一直想做也持續在去做的事，既然你得到機會，就不要輕易放棄。」

　　「就算這是靠關係得來的機會也無妨嗎？」史帝夫坐在自己的位置上，微笑看著巴奇熟練地將熱騰騰的馬鈴薯奶油燉肉裝了滿滿一盤推到他面前。

　　「別胡說八道了，小辣椒說過你有才能，你就算不相信東尼，也該相信她。」巴奇替自己裝了一份生菜沙拉，坐在史帝夫對面叉起沾滿柳橙優格醬汁的菜葉咬一口，「不管你信不信，反正我相信她的眼光，她可比東尼有說服力多了。」

　　這番話說的在情在理，事實上，半年前東尼提出要贊助史帝夫舉辦畫展時，史帝夫想也不想一口拒絕了。雖然平時史帝夫除了替四五間出版社畫圖也有承接史塔克出版社的插畫工作，而且他自認幹得還不錯也小有名氣，但是那些小小的成功不足以令他成就一個完美的畫展。不是他小看自己，事實就是如此，他並不想依附友人成功的家族事業去做不相襯的事。

　　為此史帝夫沒少和東尼在這件事起爭執，一個滿嘴說著一定會成功、一個極力阻止這個天空行空的朋友，鬧得不歡而散的次數十根手指都數不完。最後是看不過去他們的友情為此鬧僵的小辣椒出面說服史帝夫，才讓史帝夫答應在紐約──史塔克出版社的所在地──舉辦一場能容納五十人左右的小型畫展，而非東尼堅持那種幾千人同時入場也不嫌擁擠的豪華展覽。

　　更何況小辣椒不是那種空口說白話的女人，她有條有理地拿出紙本數據向史帝夫分析舉辦這個小型畫展的優勢。她指出這個畫展既能讓史帝夫的名聲小小地往上攀爬一些，也能讓史塔克公司身為主辦方不必大筆出資還能節稅。若運氣不錯，還能替史帝夫尋找新的贊助者或新的配合對象。

　　史帝夫被小辣椒的好口才與執行能力說服了。

　　至少比起東尼說不出所以然──眾所皆知他的專長是機械不是畫作──一股勁叫好來得貼近現實層面。

　　「我知道你很忙，而且可能還得忙好一陣子，但我可以等，也願意像現在這樣每天等你一起吃頓飯。」巴奇口齒不清地咬著叉子，腮幫子鼓鼓地卻無比可愛，要不是史帝夫嘴裡咀嚼著食物，他巴不得馬上湊上前在巴奇垂落幾綹散髮的漂亮額頭與圓鼓鼓的頰邊親上幾口。巴奇沒等史帝夫回話，用力嚥下口中食物，猛地伸出叉子指著史帝夫，裝出凶狠的表情續道：「但是如果你敢趁機在外頭亂搞，你知道我還有兩條腿可以狠狠踹爛你的屁股吧。」

　　史帝夫不得不抓起杯子將嘴裡的食物和著水全部嚥下，才在笑得嗆死自己前勉強維持呼吸。

　　「亂搞？誰教你這種說法？東尼對吧。」史帝夫咧嘴大笑，不顧巴奇一臉正經甚至有點為難的複雜表情，他笑得一手按在隱約作痛的腹部、一手忍不住鎚著桌子止不住笑聲。

　　「難道不是這樣使用嗎？」巴奇叉了一塊紅椒，邊咬邊說：「東尼說我得給你打預防針，因為你很受歡迎。他還說你的畫迷都是年輕女孩。」紅椒似乎非常香脆可口，巴奇咬得啪滋作響。史帝夫看著他的嘴角沮喪地下垂，心裡那種柔軟還夾帶一點疼痛的感覺撓得他坐立難安。

　　史帝夫起身走向巴奇，輕柔地扶住巴奇後頸，想也不想地吻住巴奇紅潤的嘴唇。他在舌尖上嚐到柳橙優格的酸甜滋味，一小塊紅椒來回滑動在兩人交纏的舌頭間，巴奇伸出手臂繞住史帝夫的脖子，瞇著眼睛享受這一個令人喘不過氣的深吻。

　　「是的，你應該給我打預防針，更應該讓所有人都知道，我是你的。」史帝夫的喘息噴撒在巴奇紅腫的唇瓣上，他無比色情地用舌頭舔去巴奇唇邊溢出的一點醬汁，再次吻上巴奇前慎重地道：「永遠都只屬於你。」

　　結果那天的晚餐還沒吃完，他們連臥室都來不及回去，就直接在客廳沙發睡了一晚。

　　幸虧他們附近沒有鄰居，這是史帝夫在第二天早上，看著全身赤裸──只蓋了一件大衣──沐浴在陽光下的巴奇時，為只有自己能夠欣賞這份美景而笑得閤不攏嘴。他傾身吻了吻巴奇的耳朵，暗自發誓除非這一帶開發成人來人往的社區，否則他和巴奇要永遠住在這個應許之地。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫還是很忙，就如同他說過的那樣，他必須在畫室待得很晚，把畫作修繕補色、甚至是畫上幾幅未公開的作品。

　　他盡量抽空回家吃飯，而巴奇會在休假日到畫室陪他吃過晚餐才開車回家。

　　畫室的工讀生知道巴奇是他的丈夫，偶爾會打趣他們感情這麼好，而史帝夫就想要所有人知道他屬於巴奇。

　　隨著畫展開幕時間逼近，史帝夫不得不在畫室過夜，他又是愧疚又是擔心地打電話讓巴奇照顧好自己，不用等他吃飯，巴奇也總是溫和地讓他注意身體。史帝夫每天再忙，也不會忘記打電話給巴奇，他不想讓巴奇獨自待在家裡感到寂寞，而他確實抽不開身，僅能靠著每天晚上半小時的通話來安慰巴奇也安慰自己想念巴奇的心情。

　　偶爾巴奇也不是一個人在家，好幾次巴奇在電話中告訴史帝夫有詹姆斯陪他。趁著史帝夫不在，詹姆斯來訪時乾脆窩在他們的家裡過夜，用腳指頭想也知道那頭邪惡的小鹿一定睡在他們的床上；史帝夫又嫉妒又慶幸至少巴奇不是一個人，他睡在畫室臨時搭起的行軍床上，想著等這次展覽結束，他一定要帶著巴奇出去旅行一趟，單獨兩個人，到哪裡去都行，只要別讓詹姆斯有機會再靠近巴奇就好。

　　日子過得飛快，小辣椒已經將紐約的展場佈置完成，史帝夫的作品也陸續送到紐約，隔天史帝夫也得飛到紐約去準備展覽事項。這是早就安排好的行程，為此他早早就告訴巴奇開幕時間，讓他排好休假一起去紐約。史帝夫得回家一趟整理行李，他打電話回家，既疲憊又開心地告訴巴奇，今天總算能夠一起吃飯了。

　　「巴奇，我們今天在外頭吃飯好嗎？」史帝夫不想讓巴奇太勞累，趁著休假，乾脆在城裡的餐廳吃一頓不太奢侈的晚餐會是不錯的選擇。

　　「……我們，在家裡吃飯，行嗎？」出乎意料，巴奇沉默一會兒才試探性地說著，「我……有點事想告訴你，現在回來方便嗎？」

　　「怎麼了？」史帝夫忐忑不安地穿起外套，抓起車鑰匙跑出畫室，「我現在馬上回家，巴奇，你得告訴我發生什麼事。」

　　「呃……這有點難以啟齒，我和你，有點事得討論一下。」巴奇少見地吞吞吐吐說著。

　　「上帝！你不會想離婚吧！」史帝夫跳上車，難掩恐懼地對著手機大喊，「我知道最近我太忙了，不，這不是理由，但你什麼都沒說，我可以彌補，真的，我什麼都願意做！」史帝夫氣也不喘，一口氣把能想到、只求能讓巴奇回心轉意的話全部講出口。

　　「不！怎麼會？我沒說要離婚。」巴奇驚訝的聲音從電話另一端傳來，隱隱約約，史帝夫聽見另一道尖細微弱的聲音在巴奇左右纏繞不休。

　　巴奇深深吸一口氣，用力到史帝夫都能聽見那道呼吸有多重。

　　「史帝夫，答應我，你冷靜安全地開車回家好嗎？」巴奇輕聲說著，史帝夫甚至能在眼前浮現他猶豫地咬住下唇的樣子，「我需要你平安地回到我身邊。那對我很重要。」

　　「好的好的，我答應你，我會把自己安全地帶回你身邊。」史帝夫啟動引擎，再度強調，「巴奇，你一定要等我。」

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　路上史帝夫預想過很多很多情境──真的非常多，連強盜入室搶劫都想到了，為此他在還有十分鐘到家前通知山姆，一小時後若沒有聯絡通知，山姆必須得替他們報警。他也想過帶一束玫瑰回家，但對巴奇來說，植物只分可食用與不可食用，這種在一般人眼中浪漫的禮物還不如一顆卷心菜來得有用。

　　無論如何，史帝夫都沒想到在家裡等他的不止巴奇一人。嗯，好吧，他確實想過還有第三者，趁著他不在家，企圖拐騙他的丈夫離開他的第三者。現在確實有除了他與巴奇之外的第三個人，可是史帝夫不得不低下頭、彎下腰才能與緊緊巴在巴奇腿邊的小男孩對視。

　　他看起來只有七八歲，深棕色的捲髮、灰藍色的大眼睛，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇──唯一不像巴奇的地方──以及鼓鼓的腮幫子，活脫脫就是巴奇減少二十歲的縮小版；小男孩穿著一身合適的小衣服，大大的眼睛瞪著史帝夫像要撲上來咬他一口。

　　「呃……史帝夫，我們能照顧他嗎？」巴奇怯怯地說，「他，詹姆斯，瞞著蕾貝卡偷偷吃了那些葉子，他還那麼小……沒辦法照顧自己。」

　　史帝夫嘆一口氣，抹了抹臉，「他多大了？」

　　「五個多月，不，我是說人類年齡來說，應該是七歲吧。」巴奇無奈地攤手，「你知道的，人類的年齡對我們來說沒有意義。但我保證，我成年後才來找你。」巴奇清楚史帝夫有多古板，有違道德的事，不在史帝夫接受範圍。

　　「你說過，吃了那些葉子就沒辦法變回去，但你也說過，因為你有我了，所以再也不需要吃那些葉子。」史帝夫一樣無奈地看著那個十分神似巴奇的小男孩，「那麼，他得一直吃那些東西囉？」

　　巴奇點點頭，「直到他找到真心喜歡的人，他都得吃那些葉子，一個月一次，否則他會……」巴奇扭曲著臉，「我得照顧他，他是詹姆斯。要是出了什麼事，蕾貝卡會很傷心的。」

　　「當然，」史帝夫走向巴奇，安撫地在他丈夫的頰邊啄吻，「我們會一起照顧他，直到他長大、找到真愛為止。」

　　「我喜歡巴奇！」小男孩氣嚷嚷地說，還不忘在史帝夫腳背用力踏一腳。「我要永遠和他在一起！」

　　「噢嗚～」其實根本不痛，但史帝夫很給面子地痛呼一聲，眨著眼對巴奇示意沒事。

　　史帝夫好脾氣地彎下腰，雙眼注視著充滿敵意的男孩，詹姆斯有著神似巴奇的樣貌，史帝夫實在很難對他發脾氣。

　　「我也喜歡巴奇，我愛他。」史帝夫舔著嘴唇，在詹姆斯搶著反駁前續道：「但我們要是不能好好相處，巴奇會很傷心很難受，你想要這樣嗎？」

　　詹姆斯懷疑地看著史帝夫，再將視線移至巴奇臉上，聲音軟嚅可愛地問著：「你會嗎？」

　　「哦，親愛的，我會很傷心很難受，如果你們不能好好相處。」巴奇皺著臉，半假半真地回道。

　　「哦……」詹姆斯沮喪地垂下小臉，過一會兒，他抬起頭又問，「如果，如果我跟史帝夫不吵架，我可以和你住在這裡嗎？」

　　「我當然歡迎你，」巴奇半跪在詹姆斯面前，輕輕撫摸他的小臉，「但是，你也必須經過史帝夫同意。」

　　詹姆斯再一次皺起眉，「一定要嗎？」

　　「是的，你得尊重史帝夫。」巴奇語氣堅定地說著，無論是他或史帝夫都明白，這時候絕對不能退讓。

　　「好吧。」詹姆斯嘟著嘴，一臉不甘願地看著史帝夫，「我可以住在這裡嗎？」

　　史帝夫笑了笑，「當然可以，但你得自己睡一張床。」他牽著巴奇的手，有些孩子氣地道，「而他得跟我睡。」

　　「這不公平！」詹姆斯跺著小小短短的腿叫嚷，史帝夫不合時宜地想著巴奇小時候或許也有這麼一雙可愛的小短腿。然後他就被巴奇偷偷掐了一下，巴奇還順便給了他一記『不要胡思亂想』的白眼。

　　「是的，這很不公平，我還是會像以前那樣抱著你，但是你得接受這個條件才能留下。」巴奇柔聲安撫詹姆斯，他摸著男孩的髮旋，「你能接受嗎？」

　　「好啦。」男孩沒好氣地說著，他撲進巴奇懷中，用力蹭著巴奇的胸膛，有那麼一瞬間，史帝夫想把他拎起來丟到門外，就一晚上而已，應該無傷大雅。

　　『想都不要想。』巴奇瞪著他的眼神就是這個意思。

　　史帝夫聳著肩膀起身，「就這麼說定了？」

　　「就這麼說定了。」巴奇抱著無尾熊一樣攀著他的詹姆斯站起來，「現在我得替你們弄一頓豐盛的晚餐。」

　　「那麼我得去打幾通電話。」一切都比史帝夫預想的還要好，巴奇沒有要跟他離婚，家裡多了一個孩子──又一個沒身分證明的。「我想飛機票得先退了，我們帶著他，得開車去紐約。」

　　「哦，我很抱歉。」只要巴奇一用那雙濕漉漉的眼睛望著史帝夫，史帝夫什麼氣也發不出來，更何況他也沒有生氣。

　　「別說傻話。」看了看時間，史帝夫急忙掏出手機，「我的天，我得先打給山姆。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「這又是另一個故事了，我一會兒再告訴你。」史帝夫尷尬地笑了笑，擺著手讓巴奇去準備晚餐。

　　現在他必須趕在山姆報警前，向他的朋友確認一切都平安。

　　之後，他還得東尼解釋，為什麼他又需要一個新的身分證明。

　　但史帝夫覺得一切都很美好，哪怕他得開上十幾個小時的車從堪薩斯去紐約，一切還是如此美好。

　　因為他不止有巴奇，還有新的家人了。


	3. Different Life

1.

　　只要史帝夫‧羅傑斯在家，巴奇‧巴恩斯每一天早晨都是在他丈夫的臂彎中醒來，偶爾還有半夜偷溜進主臥室、睡得亂踢被子的詹姆斯擠在他右側。彷彿不成文的規定一樣，若是巴奇的工作沒排到晚班，晚餐就是巴奇負責；而史帝夫負責早餐，只要他沒有被迫睡在畫室那張充滿霉味──巴奇對天發誓，真的沒有怪味道，他固定一週會過去更換一次床單與被子──還凹凸不平的行軍床上，他就會把早餐準備好。

　　巴奇並沒有與史帝夫使用同一個姓氏，這是經過他們兩人商量以及史帝夫的父母同意而決定好的事。

　　巴奇希望能保留巴恩斯這個姓氏，那是疼愛他、縱容他的任性的父母留給他最重要的東西。當他決定成為人類的時候，或許因為太瞭解他，母親只是溫柔慈藹地蹭了蹭他的脖子沒有反對。足月沒多久的妹妹蕾貝卡咬住他的耳朵發脾氣，兩個弟弟繞著他嗚嗚鳴叫，叫他不要走。而父親看著他的眼睛，沒有多說什麼，伸出角頂了頂他的身體讓他走。

　　想要和史帝夫永遠在一起的念頭強烈地擄獲巴奇，儘管那時候巴奇並不能確定史帝夫願不願意和他在一起。他必須知道自己有沒有這個機會，所以他不得不離開他的家、離開他熟悉的生活，一頭扎進未知的人類生活也不曾後悔。

　　史帝夫很好地證明了一切，史帝夫給了巴奇所有想到或沒想到的溫暖與愛，他給他一個家、一個容身之處，甚至透過友人給了他一個身分證明──他還真沒想過人類需要這種傻兮兮的紙片才能找工作──史帝夫無條件包容他的一切。

　　他覺得自己很幸運，才會在下著冰雹的那一個午後遇上這個男人。

 

 

2.

　　巴奇喜歡他的人類生活，固然因為有史帝夫，讓他體會到貨真價實『生活是彩色』這個說法。畢竟他以前分辨不出色彩，就連史帝夫整個人在他眼中看起來都是亮白淺白，偶爾會因為衣服搭配增加灰色或深色。

　　巴奇也喜歡他的工作，那是一間市中心最大的賣場，每天忙得不可開交卻很充實。

　　而且賣場離史帝夫的畫室不遠，只要史帝夫待在畫室，巴奇就會趁著休息時間帶著午餐或晚餐去找他。晚上如果巴奇需要上班──就算員工有了孩子，還是需要輪流排晚班──也會在畫室一隅找到放學後被史帝夫接到那裡玩累睡著的詹姆斯。雖然詹姆斯總是對史帝夫表現出敵意，但事實上巴奇總是能在史帝夫的視線範圍內看見他。巴奇猜想大抵是因為這個世界上還沒有人能夠抗拒史帝夫真誠溫暖的笑容，就算是巴奇也不能，更何況是涉世未深的詹姆斯。

　　而且史帝夫真的很疼愛詹姆斯，雖然史帝夫笑著說詹姆斯和巴奇太相像，所以他板不起臉，但是巴奇知道更大的因素是因為他喜歡小孩。

　　巴奇還沒有機會告訴史帝夫，在他們第一次見面的那個雨天，史帝夫冒著被冰雹打破頭的危險將他抱上車，被雨水完全打濕的史帝夫顯得如此狼狽，明明自己也冷得全身發顫，還是露出笑容悄聲安撫他。就那麼一瞬間，巴奇整顆心被『我想和這個人一起生活』的念頭佔據。

　　就算知道成為人類必須承受無法言喻的痛苦──這可不能讓史帝夫知道──但他更害怕自己什麼都不去做，眼睜睜看著史帝夫隨便與哪一個人類在一起，而他只能躲回森林後悔傷心。

　　巴奇很高興自己為了掙取史帝夫做出不一樣的選擇。

 

 

3.

　　起初，巴奇不知道人類交往的方式。

　　他知道公鹿與母鹿會在發情期交配，他的父親連續三年發情期都打敗競爭對手與母親一起渡過，固定配偶在鹿群來說非常少見，因此他才有了三個同父同母的調皮弟妹。可是他和史帝夫都是公──呃，兩位雄性人類，他們不需要發情期也無法生小孩，巴奇曾經單純地認為住進史帝夫家裡就是在一起的意思。

　　每天睜開眼睛就能看見史帝夫，等史帝夫下課或下班回家又能暖呼呼地依偎在一起直到睡著，巴奇以為這種幸福平靜的生活就是一輩子。偶爾巴奇會有一種說不上來、忍不住想去觸碰史帝夫身上任何一塊皮膚或摸一摸對方嘴唇的念頭……唔嗯，總之他那時候真的不是很清楚那是什麼感覺。

　　直到有一天，他看見電視上有一對男女在牙膏廣告中擁吻──他看過的電視節目真的比史帝夫想像中來得多──才意識到他想試著與史帝夫這麼做，如果史帝夫願意的話。

　　但是史帝夫什麼都沒說，雖然史帝夫總是溫柔專注地凝視著他，他仍不想冒失地冒犯到喜歡的人。史帝夫對所有人都很好，這個溫柔勇敢的金髮男人甚至願意救下一頭毫無關係的動物，他沮喪地猜想，或許史帝夫也僅是發揮善良的優點收容一個陌生男人。

　　是他自己喜歡史帝夫，並不代表史帝夫必須喜歡他。

　　他只要能一直待在史帝夫身邊就好。

　　日子明明很短暫、感覺卻很漫長地過去，在他以為永遠不會發生、平常而且平淡的某一天，史帝夫吻了他。

　　在那一刻，他才真正明白兩個人類在一起是什麼意思。

 

 

4.

　　史帝夫在吻他，那很好，非常美好。

　　從下午開始第一個吻之後，他們就像接吻魚一樣離不開彼此的嘴唇。也像接吻魚一樣就算粗魯野蠻地咬腫彼此的嘴唇，也不肯放棄任何一個親吻的機會。

　　親吻很好，史帝夫笨拙的舌頭在他嘴裡攪動的感覺令人渾身發燙，但是他喜歡這個。他同等笨拙地模仿史帝夫伸進衣服底下的手掌，撫摸對方依美術生來說過於緊實強壯的腹肌。那有點困難，考慮到史帝夫的吻技雖然不佳仍能將他吻得昏頭轉向。

　　到最後他只記得史帝夫附在他耳邊喘著熱呼呼的氣息輕道：「巴奇，你得用鼻子呼吸。」然後又是無數個吻落在他的耳緣，落在他耳後那塊皮膚，落在他的鼻尖眼皮以及全身皮膚，柔軟得像初春的青苔卻又甜蜜得像樹叢間最鮮甜的漿果。

　　「上帝啊，你如果不知道你有多美。」史帝夫滿懷喜悅地說，「那麼你就不會明白我有多愛你。」滾燙的身體緊緊貼住他，親密得像他們從來沒有分開過。

　　「我知道你很囉嗦，但沒想到在這種時候比平常還囉嗦。」巴奇笑嘻嘻地咬了史帝夫的鼻尖一口，他的陰莖硬得發痛，主動挺起腰在史帝夫胯部磨蹭增加快感，「我得說，我還，嗯啊，真不知道，接下來該、該怎麼做。」他夾帶著呻吟斷斷續續說著。

　　「呃……我、我大概知道……」史帝夫羞紅了臉，手掌卻毫不猶豫地將兩人同樣滾燙的陰莖包覆在一起輕輕擼動摳弄。

　　「嗯……我喜歡這個。」巴奇攀住史帝夫佈滿細汗的後頸，眼角因為強烈的快感泛紅，全身麻癢得難受，手指不停在史帝夫濕滑的皮膚上亂抓。

　　舒服得射出來時，史帝夫正含著巴奇的舌頭與嘴唇逗弄，巴奇哼哼兩聲，渾身顫抖地貼緊史帝夫，全部射在對方手心裡。他本來就沒有經驗，在發情期開始前就來到史帝夫身邊，更不用說除了這個金髮男人外，他從來沒有親近過別的人類，所以一般人會有的羞怯感他全部不懂，他只覺得和史帝夫的性愛過程，無論是身體與心裡都有說不出的開心與喜悅。

　　「你很拿手這個。」巴奇嗤嗤笑著吻了緊緊抱住他的史帝夫，他毫不掩飾的呻吟與驚訝反倒弄得史帝夫滿臉通紅。

　　「我該說謝謝嗎？」史帝夫耳朵都紅了，朝著巴奇臉頰額頭親了一口又一口。

　　「這是我的榮幸。」巴奇咧嘴大笑。

　　兩人赤身裸體在床上打鬧休息一會兒，這裡摸一摸、那裡親幾口，探索熟悉彼此身體的動作很容易又起反應。

　　這次巴奇先伸手握住史帝夫的陰莖模仿著方才的動作輕柔地上下擼動，史帝夫按住他的兩片臀肉不停揉弄，粗喘著氣咬住他的耳邊悄聲說著：「我想進去，可以嗎？」

　　有那麼一瞬間，巴奇不明白他在說什麼。

　　史帝夫吻著他的嘴唇，一根手指試探地觸碰探入臀肉中間那個小洞。與其說感覺不好倒不如說是痠脹又帶點麻癢，巴奇表情扭曲地忍住笑意，嚇得史帝夫連忙抽出手指。

　　「不舒服嗎？」史帝夫緊張地皺著眉，帶著歉意用指腹撫過巴奇的下顎，「那我們跟剛才一樣就好。」

　　巴奇笑了出來，他用力吻住史帝夫的嘴唇，一邊吮吸下唇那塊軟肉一邊含糊不清說著：「我是你的，你想對我做什麼都可以。」

　　這句話讓巴奇收獲了史帝夫羞澀又幸福的笑容，史帝夫溫柔地捻開貼在他頰邊的一縷髮絲，天藍色的雙眼深深疑視著他，「我也是你的，永遠都是你的。」

　　「我知道。」巴奇閉上雙眼輕聲回應，「我和你，我們屬於彼此。」

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　挺起腰半跪在床上的動作讓巴奇覺得有點不安，他的雙腿大開，全靠膝蓋支撐全身重量，把臉藏入交疊的手臂間，呻吟聲卻隨著史帝夫舌頭滑動的觸感不斷從鼻腔逸出。他可以感覺到粗糙的舌面舔舐打開他所帶來的刺激與快感，史帝夫的舌頭與手指交互探入洞口，沾滿唾液的部位在手指的摩擦下發出黏糊糊的水聲。

　　他的腰肢與大腿因為強烈的快感不住打顫，臉頰按在枕頭上氣喘吁吁，腦袋一片空白，只有源源不絕的熱度在史帝夫觸碰的每一處肌膚下方游走。他不知道史帝夫在等什麼，只知道被舔得濕搭搭的地方能明確地感覺到手指在腸肉旋轉剪開的脹痛痠麻。

　　「你，呃啊……」巴奇不得不努力吸一口氣，才能把話完整說完。「你得、做點、做點什麼──」眼前一片模糊，他舉起痠軟無力的手，往身後胡亂拍打。

　　「我得確保你準備好，」史帝夫熱騰騰的氣息噴撒在他皮膚上，燙得像火焰在舔舐那塊皮膚，「我不想弄傷你……」

　　「你該死的做點什麼就對了！」他發誓，如果他還能抬起他的腰，一定先跳起來給史帝夫一腳再說。

　　「我居然一直以為你脾氣很好。」史帝夫愉快的笑聲在此刻聽來無比可憎。

　　「我也蠢得以為你的耐心是美德。」巴奇咬牙切齒地反駁。

　　「親愛的，那確實是美德。」

　　「史帝夫‧羅傑斯，我發誓我會揍你一頓。」

　　「壞脾氣。」史帝夫邊嘀咕邊在他背脊落下一串吻。

　　異物入侵的疼痛簡直能直接將巴奇撕裂，他開始瞭解史帝夫拖宕這麼久是為了減輕不適感。就算史帝夫體貼地放緩進入速度，他還是痛得全身力氣都像被抽乾。但是他沒有讓史帝夫停下來，就連哼也沒哼一聲，咬住下唇承受被一寸一寸貫穿的痛楚。

　　如果這份痛楚是史帝夫給予的，那麼他願意全盤接受。

　　只要能讓史帝夫高興，巴奇可以做任何事。

　　完全插入後，史帝夫停下了動作，他並非遲頓到沒發現巴奇的不適感。只是事情進展到現在，他也不至於不上不下草率解決這次的性愛。這是他們第一次嘗試肢體交纏，倉促結束只會讓巴奇留下不好的回憶。與其如此，史帝夫願意花上更多時間與耐心讓巴奇也能享受性愛的美好。

　　史帝夫握住巴奇因疼痛而軟垂的陰莖，一邊吻去巴奇背上細小的汗珠一邊撫弄受到刺激而漸漸漲大的性器。史帝夫忍住被緊窒柔軟甬道包覆住的快感，滿懷愛意地愛撫啃吻巴奇背部彷彿蝴蝶展翅的肩胛骨。或許是他的努力得到回報，身下的人不再瑟瑟發抖，撐起手臂露出蒼白中帶著一抹紅潤的漂亮臉蛋，虛弱地輕道：「我覺得……應該可以動了……」

　　史帝夫喉嚨上下滾動，艱難地嚥下一口唾沫，嗓音沙啞地應道：「好的，我們試一試。」

　　一開始抽插仍不很順利，但比起剛進入時好上許多。巴奇不是在床上害羞含蓄的類型，起初是不懂，後來是沒必要。脹痛感漸漸被快感取代，巴奇毫不羞澀地扭動腰肢讓史帝夫能夠更用力準確擊中他的快感帶。他會在史帝夫加快律動時抱怨，也會在感受到愉悅時發出令人臉紅心跳的呻吟。

　　結束後史帝夫貼心地用熱毛巾替巴奇擦拭身體，因為是預料之外發生的性愛，史帝夫並沒有準備保險套，他有些不好意思地笑著拉起懶洋洋攤在床上瞇起眼睛瞪他的巴奇，半扛半抱拖著一肚子濁液的棕髮男人跑進浴室。

　　考慮到巴奇的體力，史帝夫很勉強才克制住達成浴室性愛挑戰的念頭，不過免不了又親又摸，搞得巴奇差點喘不上氣，氣呼呼地把史帝夫推出浴室自己處理後續。

　　趁著巴奇待在浴室，史帝夫連忙翻出備用床單替換被汗水與各種液體弄體的床單。等巴奇圍著大毛巾踏出浴室，就看見一個金髮男人躺在床上笑得閤不攏嘴，雙手大張儼然等著他投懷送抱。

　　巴奇歪著腦袋看著史帝夫，他慢吞吞地拖著腳步惹得史帝夫心癢難耐，好不容易走到床沿，巴奇猛地跳到史帝夫身上，壓得史帝夫喘不過氣卻又忍不住咧嘴大笑緊摟住巴奇不放。

　　最後他們依偎著彼此，用一個長長的深吻為夜晚拉下最後一幕。

 

 

5.

　　紐約畫展結束後，史帝夫受到許多來自大城市的邀約，他有了新的贊助者，也有為數不少的人表示願意為他在城市中提供免費畫室。其中有幾處在紐約，史帝夫的父母還住在布魯克林，巴奇看過那些隨意放在餐桌上的資料，史帝夫從不隱瞞他任何事。

　　巴奇不想搬走，他喜歡歐賽吉平原的景色，這是他的故鄉，也是他遇見史帝夫的地方。還有他們時常一起散步的森林小徑，並肩走在回家路上的暮色，假日午後依偎在長廊直到睡著的舊沙發。

　　他最喜歡坐在門外的臺階上抱著詹姆斯等史帝夫回家一起吃飯。

　　所有一切都令他留戀不已，捨不得離去。

　　不過他願意搬到大都市，如果有需要，他願意為了史帝夫搬到世界的任何一隅，因為有史帝夫的地方才是他的家。

　　但是一個月、三個月、半年過去，史帝夫仍舊由歐賽吉平原那棟小房子每天開上一個多小時的車程到堪薩斯市的畫室。史帝夫從來沒有提過搬家、換新畫室的事，巴奇預想中的搬家通知遲遲未到。

　　已經是美術館工作人員的山姆偶爾會到千里迢迢到他們家裡蹭一頓飯；東尼會坐自用飛機帶小辣椒同行，小辣椒總不忘依著季節或年紀為詹姆斯帶一份合適禮物。兩位老友會坐在客廳一起為棒球比賽大聲歡呼叫罵，小辣椒則加入巴奇陪詹姆斯在兒童房玩拼圖說故事。

　　小辣椒喜歡孩子，而詹姆斯相貌確實可愛，她的禮物攻勢與甜美笑容輕而易舉搏得詹姆斯好感。巴奇在一旁看著一大一小互動，笑著問她怎麼不自己生一個。

　　沉吟一會兒，小辣椒徐徐說道：「不是每個人都適合婚姻，我愛東尼、東尼也愛我，不代表我們必須結婚生子。」她目光柔和地望著巴奇，「能夠像你與史帝夫一樣知道什麼屬於自己當然很美好，但我覺得我和東尼保持現狀也不差。」

　　她拉著詹姆斯的手玩遊戲，打趣地續道：「唯一美中不足的是，我還沒有這麼漂亮活潑的小男孩。」她捏了捏詹姆斯的鼻子，逗得小男孩喀喀笑。

　　後來沒有多久，史帝夫和巴奇還是收到了東尼和小辣椒的婚禮通知。

　　巴奇微笑著，將卡片裡看起來很幸福的小辣椒與難得靦賟的東尼的婚紗照用相框裝好放在櫃子上。櫃子上頭還放了其它相片，有史帝夫和詹姆斯在院子裡一起洗車玩鬧的相片，也有巴奇剛睡醒揉著眼睛的狼狽模樣，還有一家三口出去野餐時，遇上到森林健行的陌生人幫忙拍下各自大口咬下三明治的奇怪表情。

　　半年過去，詹姆斯和史帝夫相處的還不錯，巴奇知道小男孩在學校頗受同年紀的小女孩青睞。孩子都是喜新厭舊的勢利鬼，有了新朋友轉移注意力，很快地巴奇就被小男孩挪了位子，他還是男孩最喜歡的舅舅，不過讓史帝夫分享一點時間也無可厚非。

　　只有偶爾和史帝夫鬧彆扭的時候，詹姆斯才會一整天黏在巴奇身邊，故意想惹史帝夫生氣，結果當然是不了了之。沒兩天又拉著史帝夫講故事，或是繞著巴奇說午餐便當想吃什麼。

 

 

6.

　　參加完東尼與小辣椒的婚禮，巴奇和史帝夫帶著詹姆斯順道去布魯克林拜訪史帝夫的父母。

　　喬瑟夫與莎拉知道他們收養了巴奇的外甥，但因為路途遙遠，也只有在半年前畫展那次相處幾天。喬瑟夫有些嚴肅、莎拉堅強溫柔，但他們同樣待詹姆斯如同親孫子一樣和善慷慨，在第一次見面時他們就準備了小男孩應該會喜歡的糖果與玩具，兩人牽著不怎麼高興的詹姆斯到公園散步，讓史帝夫帶巴奇到他高中時代的房間看些舊相片，回來時，詹姆斯一開口說話就有甜甜的香草氣味，整個人也明顯開心不少。

　　小孩就是容易被收買，等他們要回堪薩斯市時，被祖父母捧在手心的詹姆斯已經和兩位長輩說好等暑假還要再來。這次見面，慢慢熟悉人類社會的詹姆斯更是毫不客氣地爬上喬瑟夫的大腿說個沒完，向來沉默寡言的喬瑟夫也不禁微微展露笑意，抱著詹姆斯一整天沒放手。

　　這不是在說詹姆斯完全不想念自己的母親，蕾貝卡固定在每個月的滿月那一天出現，趁著黑夜籠罩大地叼著葉子來拜訪他們。等到詹姆斯長大成人還有好長一段時間，縱使他想念自己的母親，也只能在滿月那一天單獨和蕾貝卡講訴自己周遭發生的所有事情。

　　每當蕾貝卡來訪，看著他最疼愛的妹妹與外甥在月光下互訴思念，巴奇總覺得心裡難受。無論如何，因為有他的例子在前──當然，他也不是第一個，更不可能是最後一個──詹姆斯才會輕率無知地踏入人類社會。他們都明白那是孩子天真的佔有欲作祟才導至這個結果，但要說巴奇毫無責任也未免太過於自私無情。

　　他和史帝夫當然會好好照顧詹姆斯，可是成為人類與身為動物，在各方各面都有不可跨越的差異。更不要說詹姆斯是懵懵懂懂、思慮不周地一頭栽進兩個截然不同的世界，到最後，人類只會跟動物相行漸遠，巴奇不認為詹姆斯有足夠的心理準備。

 

 

7.

　　六月快結束的一個晚上，史帝夫接到電話看了巴奇一眼就往屋外走時，巴奇有預感他猜想的事終於要來了。最近有一位贊助者提出的條件真的很優沃，去畫室的時候都能聽見工讀生在談論這件事。如果史帝夫想要更好的發展，應該會答應對方的條件。他先喊詹姆斯去洗澡，然後自己把晚餐使用的餐具清洗起來。平時那是史帝夫會在洗澡前搶著去做的工作，但巴奇需要做一點事讓等待的時間不至於那麼漫長。

　　巴奇想了很多，搬家需要的費用，到了新城市得替詹姆斯找合適的小學，他能選擇的工作性質不多，考慮到他只有一張偽照的國外高中學歷，只會簡單的閱讀與拼字，大抵還是賣場或服務業才會雇用他。動物需要考量的不外乎是食物來源與天敵（包括人類）所帶來的危險，人類要評估的卻複雜太多了。最重要的是詹姆斯得一個月回來歐賽吉平原一次，以史帝夫目前的收入狀況應該不會有經濟上的問題。葉子得是當天摘下才有效果，巴奇聽說過如果沒有按照時間食用會有很嚴重的後果，多嚴重他不清楚，但是他不能冒險。

　　電話比巴奇想像中還快結束，詹姆斯還在浴室裡和橡皮鴨展開大冒險，史帝夫搓著臉有些忐忑不安地湊到流理台前拿起抹布接過巴奇剛沖完水的餐具。

　　「巴奇，我想跟你商量一件事。」史帝夫盡量讓語氣顯得輕快卻夾帶一絲緊張地說。

　　巴奇遞給史帝夫一個盤子，輕描淡寫地回應：「你說吧。」

　　「如果，我是說如果，」史帝夫難掩興奮，用力擦拭盤子發出有點可笑的啾啾聲，「我們買下這棟房子，永遠住在這裡，你想要這樣嗎？」

　　愣了愣，巴奇關掉還在嘩拉拉流出水的水龍頭，他擦乾雙手，歪著腦袋一臉不解地問道：「為什麼？」

　　史帝夫滿臉的光采突然黯了下來，他小心翼翼地反問：「你不想待在這裡嗎？我以為你會很開心──」

　　「你不搬家嗎？」巴奇頓了頓，整理一下思緒才續道，「我是說，有人願意在紐約為你提供畫室，我看過對方這次提出的條件，我覺得非常適合你。」巴奇知道史帝夫有多真誠，無論他會不會接受贊助，每一個贊助者提出的方案與條件史帝夫都會仔細看過再拒絕對方。而那些資料史帝夫從不介意巴奇瀏覽。有時巴奇還會指出一些條件與史帝夫討論該不該接受。史帝夫聽了僅是笑而不答，就連東尼提過幫他買一間畫室，史帝夫也沒答應。

　　史帝夫不是貪得無厭的人，巴奇一直以為只是他還沒想好自己需要什麼，才遲遲沒有離開堪薩斯的小畫室。看著因為他的話，而顯出恍然大悟表情的史帝夫，他知道自己想錯了。

　　史帝夫笑顏逐開，放下手中的東西，拉著巴奇的手走到客廳沙發坐下。他摟著巴奇在對方鼻尖與嘴唇啄了幾口，「我從沒想過要離開這裡，從你第一次來到我的眼前，我是說，你用人類的樣子坐在門口臺階上，帶著微笑望向我的那一刻開始，我就決定要永遠永遠待在這個地方，和你一起。」

　　巴奇眨眨眼，張了張嘴卻發不出聲音。史帝夫耐心十足地等著他，手掌不時撫摸他的肩膀與腰側給予支持。

　　「你從來沒有說過，」巴奇懊惱地用漸漸泛紅的眼角瞪著史帝夫，「我想待在這裡，和你待在這間房子裡，但是你值得更好的生活。」所以他鼓勵史帝夫到大城市發展，鼓勵史帝夫接受更好的環境，就算那不是巴奇想要的，他也不會停止這麼去做。

　　史帝夫羞赧地搔著腦袋，「因為、因為我以前沒有足夠的錢買下這間房子，就算東尼願意便宜賣給我，我也不想擅用他的好意。畫畫在哪裡都可以，但是只有這裡才是我們的家。」他緊緊抱住巴奇，像個孩子一樣開心地續道：「現在我有足夠的金額能用市價買下這間房子，如果東尼想打折扣我也不反對。剛才我就是在跟東尼討論這件事，我想把房子登記你和我的名字。」

　　「混球。」巴奇用手肘輕輕敲了史帝夫一下，「買房子這種事你應該先問過我，這是我們的家，你不會想自己出錢吧。」

　　史帝夫頓時愣住，巴奇擰起眉毛，看著他的丈夫張著嘴巴說不出話的蠢樣子，巴奇霍地立起身，眼神危險地盯住史帝夫冷哼：「你休想這麼幹。」

　　「你可以負擔家用半年。」史帝夫狡猾地想要轉移焦點。「……因為我已經把支票開出去了。」

　　「史帝夫‧羅傑斯！」巴奇跳上沙發準備痛揍他的丈夫。

　　史帝夫邊笑邊躲，趁亂抓住巴奇的手臂一把扯進自己懷中，對著那張氣鼓鼓的臉孔一陣亂親。

　　洗好澡的詹姆斯啪搭啪搭地尋聲走到客廳，就看見巴奇被史帝夫用手臂攬在懷裡親吻，巴奇閉著眼睛，雙手不上不下搭在史帝夫頸子部份，看上去不知道是想攬住史帝夫還是掐死史帝夫。

　　「噁～你們實在太噁心了。」已經八歲的詹姆斯作出誇張的嘔吐表情，把擦頭髮的毛巾丟到兩人身上。

　　史帝夫依依不捨地停止吸乾巴奇肺部空氣──巴奇確信史帝夫是在謀殺他，而不是親吻他──不以為意地抬起頭對詹姆斯笑道：「吉姆，我們要有一個家了！」

　　詹姆斯想也不想，反口便說：「我們現在不就在家裡嗎？」他用一種看著蠢蛋的眼神略帶憐憫地瞥了史帝夫一眼。

　　沙發上的兩個男人先是一愣，隨即開始大笑。

　　「說的沒錯，我們確實已經在家。」

　　巴奇在史帝夫懷裡笑得雙眼彎彎，史帝夫忍不住俯身一下一下啄吻那對因為笑意而揚起漂亮弧度的嘴角。

　　「是的，我們已經在家了。」史帝夫貼在巴奇唇邊，喃喃說道。

　　眼看他們又要開始新一輪親熱舉止，詹姆斯趁著雞皮疙瘩爬滿皮膚前，抓起掉在地板的毛巾，快步逃離現場。

 

Fin


	4. Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某人再敲碗我要上吊了........  
> 然後這是我寫最快的一次XD

　　趁著暑假到來，巴奇挑了詹姆斯吃完葉子一週後開始、為期兩週的夏令營作為小男孩的暑假活動，他讓史帝夫一早就開車送家中那個無比興奮的孩子去集合地點與另外兩個同學匯合。要不是史帝夫提起人類有這麼方便的活動，巴奇可能還在為已經九歲、開始調皮搗蛋的小男孩因為放暑假而空出一大段時間的日子該怎麼打發而發愁。

　　他不能成天悶在史帝夫畫室，也不能在巴奇上班時獨自在家。夏令營雖然只有兩週時間，但比起哪裡都不能去，只能待在家裡與畫室兩邊跑實在好上許多。兩個大人還計畫好，等他從夏令營回家，再看準時間送他去布魯克林陪喬瑟夫與莎拉兩三週，一百零四天勉勉強強去掉三分之一，也不算這麼難熬了。

　　因為夏天與暑假的關係，巴奇最近工作的賣場生意又開始好得不像話。帶著兒女到賣場挑選露營用品的父母簡直像看見砂糖的螞蟻一樣，每天大批大批地湧進賣場。他光是介紹每組帳棚的細節差異、每盞露營燈的實用性，以及釣桿價格為何大不相同就忙得昏頭轉向，更不用說他得趁著每一組客人挑選完心滿意足的商品離開的空檔，仔細計算庫存數量趕著在斷貨前下好定單。

　　當一隻動物可能真的會輕鬆很多，如果他和史帝夫都是鹿的話，現在早就舒舒服服窩在自己柔軟的草墊上、伴著星光與月色依偎在一起睡著了。

　　巴奇精神不濟地想著，連日忙碌讓他累得連遲來的晚餐都吃不了幾口，忍不住對著一大份日式炒麵──素食口味，他平時的最愛──發呆。看著牆上時鐘指向晚上九點，巴奇想著史帝夫應該早就離開畫室快到家了。配合暑假的買氣，賣場提早並延長了營業時間，從原來的早上十點至晚間九點調整為早上九點至晚間十點。幸虧老闆是個好人，而且這間公司屬於家族經營而非連鎖量販店，三個月間的豐厚利潤會拿出一部份換算成獎金撥出慰勞員工的辛勞。

　　只要撐過三個月就好。巴奇食不下嚥地勉強多吃兩口就放下叉子，他扳著手指計算日子，才剛過半個月，還有兩個半月的時間得熬過去。其實他在這間賣場已經工作將近四年，說習慣也早就習慣這段時間的忙碌。但是會累就是會累，疲勞是無法真正習慣的事，只是心態能調整接受而已。

　　休息室內三三兩兩都是輪流吃飯的同事，平常會和巴奇說說笑笑的同事們也累得各自坐在室內一隅，完全沒有平常打趣嘻鬧的興致。再一個小時就下班了，巴奇收拾著吃不到一半而且涼掉的炒麵，正打算起身去做回收分類，一小瓶巧克力調味乳突然出現在他的桌面上。

　　「你丈夫今天沒有接你下班？」說話的是一個把半長金髮紮在腦後的大個子，制式的紅色Ｔ恤制服幾乎包不住他的好身材，袖子與整件衣服被他的強健的大塊肌肉撐得緊緊的。

　　「嗨，索爾。」巴奇不客氣地拆開吸管包，喝了一大口香甜濃郁的調味乳才慢吞吞地說，「我自己有開車來，何必讓史帝夫來接我。」

　　索爾咧嘴大笑，坐在他身邊順勢搭住他的肩膀笑道：「你以前也有車，他還不是每天在門口等你下班，生怕一個沒注意，你就被漂亮小妞拐跑似地盯著每個跟你聊天的人看。」

　　「你不必嫉妒我。」巴奇兩三口就把那瓶小小的調味乳喝個精光，「你弟弟，我是說沒血緣關係、黑頭髮綠眼睛跟你訂婚那個，還不是每次都用斜眼瞪我。」

　　收養詹姆斯之前，史帝夫在大學畢業後買了另一台二手車提供給巴奇使用，畢竟史帝夫每天中午前就會到畫室，他不想讓巴奇必須配合他的行程而限制出門時間。但是史帝夫每天都會在巴奇下班前十分鐘就待在停車場等候自己的丈夫。那時他們結婚剛滿一年，巴奇開朗又英俊，史帝夫總愛操心不必要的事。一直到詹姆斯來了，史帝夫才不得不停止接巴奇下班的多餘行為。詹姆斯第二天還得上學，就算隔天是假日，他們也不希望詹姆斯晚睡。

　　所以史帝夫一般在晚上八點就會帶著小男孩先回家；如果巴奇是早班，史帝夫就會等巴奇到畫室去找他之後，再一起去超市買菜，七點左右回家。

　　不得不說，史帝夫防守嚴備，才讓巴奇少了許多麻煩。在巴奇工作一年多，有一次大家在午休吃飯聊天時，不少人才說當時要不是因為史帝夫看得緊，其實很多未婚的女同事都想過邀請他下班去酒吧喝一杯什麼的。

　　據說有一次好不容易約到巴奇同行，某個現今已離職的女同事使出渾身解數想勾引巴奇；他這麼大一個人，除了對那位女同事微笑聊天，連人家的手都沒摸一下，更是不解風情到連酒水都沒請一杯。

　　雖然極少和同事出去喝酒吃飯，巴奇人緣還是很好。大抵是因為他個性大方又愛笑，他笑起來眼眉彎彎地招人喜歡，五官有股說不上來的別緻好看，很少有人看見他的笑容還能對他發脾氣。

　　「他可不會來等我下班。」提起自己的未婚夫，一向豪爽的金髮大個子也喜滋滋地難得紅了臉，「不過我們訂好日子了，上帝保祐，他終於有空了。」

　　索爾的未婚夫是一位會計師，叫做洛基。因為雙方父母交情不錯，洛基五歲的時候父親出車禍在醫院住了兩個月，索爾的母親看不過洛基的母親每天醫院家裡兩頭跑，就抱了洛基到索爾家住兩個月。那時索爾也才七歲，身為獨生子的他每天牽著洛基的手跳上跳下，逢人就說洛基是他弟弟，一直到長大成人訂婚前──那可是一個很漫長而巴奇聽了就怕的故事──索爾還是向人介紹洛基是他弟弟。

　　而洛基半年前答應了索爾的求婚，卻說結婚要等他有空再說。如果索爾不能等就拉倒，這個婚不結也罷。

　　索爾當然是滿口答應，私下卻常常拉著巴奇給他出主意討洛基歡心好提早結婚。

　　巴奇就談過一次戀愛，而且過程順利到讓所有聽過的人──當然是刪減版，羅馬尼亞青年巧遇到國外旅遊的未來畫家還一見鐘情的俗套內容──都眼紅不已，想當然他是提不出什麼有參考意義的方法。不過貴在誠意，雖然索爾只懂得送玫瑰花或在洛基加班時送一些小甜點，畢竟還是打動洛基的心，本來到遙不可及的婚期終於有了盡頭。

　　很榮幸地，巴奇是索爾的男儐相之一，考慮到巴奇一進公司就認識索爾，而且相處甚歡，這也不是什麼奇怪的事。

　　或許因為婚姻對象都是同性，所以巴奇和索爾一直很聊得來，加上史帝夫在街上見過洛基與索爾一次，所以對索爾和巴奇的友誼不那麼介意。套史帝夫興沖沖打電話告訴他的說法就是：『他們感情好到眼中容不下別人，就像我和你一樣。』

　　巴奇聽了都替自己丈夫的幼稚感到不好意思。

　　無時無刻都想展露一下自己的愛意與佔有欲，嗯，好吧，巴奇不討厭、甚至喜歡這樣的金髮男人。

　　「該出去收拾賣場，準備打烊了。」索爾起身拍了巴奇的肩膀一下。

　　休息時間已經到了尾聲，巴奇將空的錫箔包折成漂亮形狀，收好桌上的餐點，跟著大家一起離開休息室。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫胡亂地按著電視頻道，他隨便吃了一頓晚餐，收拾完還洗了澡，算一算時間，巴奇差不多快到家了。已經十一點多，史帝夫知道巴奇會先在公司吃飯，所以並不擔心自己的丈夫會餓著肚子回家。

　　每到七月就是史帝夫強烈希望巴奇不必工作的季節。

　　他們討論過這個問題，因為史帝夫有條不紊的工作方式以及水漲船高的事業走向，其實巴奇不需要出去工作也無妨。但是巴奇想要工作，不光是因為薪水，就算是動物也有社會性、何況他現在是人類。巴奇需要朋友，他不能永遠躲在史帝夫的世界裡，他必需進入人類社會才能解決這個問題。

　　雖然詹姆斯來了之後，巴奇為了照顧好詹姆斯考慮過辭掉工作。

　　史帝夫反而轉換立場鼓勵巴奇繼續工作。

　　其實也不為別的，按史帝夫內心最深的渴望，當然希望巴奇不要出去工作，能待在家永遠只讓他一個人看見就好。但是巴奇喜歡那個工作，從每天回家嘰嘰喳喳對史帝夫說工作的內容還有提到同事時的快樂表情就能看出。史帝夫不想那麼自私地把巴奇關在家裡。最重要的是有一份工作讓巴奇有成就感，就像他每當完成、賣出一幅畫那樣，除了愛與關懷，人活在世界上還需要成就感。

　　所以史帝夫分擔──必須的，詹姆斯也是他的孩子──照顧詹姆斯的責任，在打雷下雨的夜晚抱著瑟瑟發抖的男孩直到沉沉睡去再回有巴奇在的床上；在學校通知孩子打架時，丟下畫架第一時間趕到現場弄清楚事情再決定要不要處罰孩子。

　　他的工作時間比巴奇有彈性，沒理由讓巴奇上班請假趕去，而他躲在涼爽有冷氣的畫室只管畫圖其他什麼也不管。不過他還是每年七月一到就希望巴奇不必工作，這一點小小的私心，怎麼也按壓不住，他從來沒有說出口，畢竟巴奇快樂比什麼都重要。

　　聽見車庫鐵門自動打開的細微聲響，史帝夫知道巴奇回來了。他連忙起身打開與車庫相連的後門，棕髮男人走下車，按著搖控器把鐵捲門關上。巴奇垂著頭走兩步才發現史帝夫在等他，露出一個略帶疲憊的笑容走上前抱住史帝夫。

　　「我回來了。」巴奇邊說邊在丈夫寬闊溫暖的肩脖處親一口。

　　「歡迎回家。」史帝夫心疼地撫摸著巴奇的背，輕輕嗅著對方身上熟悉的味道，撥開垂落額頭的髮絲印下一吻。

　　實話來說，史帝夫一直沒有打消過的不止希望巴奇辭職這件事，只不過這個想法不可行，但是他還有另一個念頭，既不用巴奇辭掉工作，也能讓巴奇不必每天辛苦開車往返三個多小時的車程去上班。

　　他拉著巴奇的手在沙發坐下，關上電視還在播放的購物廣告，史帝夫先問了巴奇累不累，對方蒼白著臉說還好的神色，越發讓史帝夫心疼他。

　　巴奇自然而然地靠在他身上，閉著眼睛稍做休息，史帝夫一邊吻著他的頭髮，一邊溫柔地摩娑他的手臂。眼看巴奇昏昏欲睡，史帝夫心裡帶著機不可失的想法，吻著巴奇露在頭髮外的耳朵悄聲說著：「……如果我們搬到堪薩斯市，你就不用那麼辛苦了。」

　　聽到這番話，灰藍色的大眼睛猛然睜開，巴奇調整脖子角度，由下往上瞇著眼睛盯著努力討好賣乖的史帝夫一會兒，才慢條斯理地說：「羅傑斯，你想都別想，我的家就在這裡。」

　　第一次失敗是很常見的事。史帝夫在心裡鼓勵自己。

　　他摸了摸巴奇因為天氣炎熱與連續勞動而變尖的下巴，柔聲續道：「我捨不得你這麼累。而且我不是打算賣掉這裡，我們可以在市內找──」

　　話沒說完，巴奇抓住他的手指咬一口，「不需要，除了這裡，我哪裡也不去。」

　　「但是你上班地點實在太遠了，」史帝夫吃痛地抽回手，不改懷柔政策用雙手捧住巴奇的臉頰，深情款款地看著皺起眉頭的棕髮男人，「減少往返的車程你可以有更多時間休息。」

　　「我不在乎。」

　　巴奇嘟了嘟嘴，偶爾的孩子氣讓史帝夫沒忍住往上頭親了一口才勉強拉回理智繼續說下去。

　　「但是我在乎，你的安全與健康對我很重要，每天這樣往返，你的身體受不了。」

　　「等九月結束就不會這麼忙碌了。」巴奇推開史帝夫，直起腰扳起臉，「史帝夫，我知道現在我們現在可以不用為錢煩惱，但是錢不是這麼用的。那些錢可以做更多事，詹姆斯以後上大學會用到、你買畫材會用到，我不想貪圖一時方便就隨便用掉。」

　　「這不會是短暫的。」史帝夫跟著皺起眉，「考慮到油錢、便利以及安全，有可能的話，你會在那間公司待上好幾年，我不覺得在市內買一間新房子是一時方便這麼簡單的事。」史帝夫一向很頑固，他對他的經紀人──是的，他有經紀人了，一個金髮長腿的漂亮女孩，叫做雪倫。透過小辣椒介紹，聽說還是佩姬的堂妹。而且是他的大粉絲──對他的贊助者、對買畫的人一樣頑固，偶爾，他面對巴奇也不會退讓，就像現在這樣，他覺得自己的考量是正確的，就能讓巴奇氣得牙癢癢。

　　不過巴奇也有自己的優勢，雖然他不如史帝夫理直氣壯，但是他極其不幸地──對史帝夫來說──很懂得如何拿捏讓史帝夫心軟的絕竅。巴奇只需要撇撇嘴，眼角泛紅，眨巴著濕漉漉的灰藍色眼睛一臉委屈望向史帝夫，他做出的決定十有八九史帝夫無法反駁。

　　巴奇不是有心的，史帝夫知道不是，他不是把別人的心意踩在腳底下的那種人。他只是不想離開這個對他意義非凡的家，史帝夫怎麼可能因此責怪他。

　　「我不想搬走。」正如史帝夫所料，巴奇神色緊張用雙手揪住他胸口的衣料，「這裡是我們的家，我不想因為我的工作而搬走。」言下之意，為了史帝夫的工作就可以；若是立場顛倒，反倒換史帝夫不願意了。

　　理所當然地，史帝夫退讓了。

　　他用輕柔的吻撫去巴奇眉間的痕跡，吻著對方因為沮喪而下垂的嘴角，柔聲哄著他心愛之人，「好的好的，我們哪裡也不去……除非你想搬家，否則我們永遠都要住在這裡。」

　　巴奇鬆一口氣，順勢用雙手交握在史帝夫頸後，他主動吻住史帝夫的雙唇，在交換親吻的間隙含住史帝夫的下唇喃喃說著：「我們哪裡也不去。」

　　史帝夫心裡一軟，雙手伸進紅色Ｔ恤下擺，直接用手掌貼住巴奇溫熱的肌膚，指尖順著腹部熟練地摸索到對方敏感的乳頭輕輕揉捻。以往這個動作都能換來巴奇動聽又高昂的呻吟，此刻卻只聽到巴奇綿長沉穩的呼吸聲。抬頭一看，巴奇正閉著眼睛小聲地打著呼嚕。

　　史帝夫好氣又好笑地噴了一聲，隨即又心疼地吻了吻對方看上去十分疲累的下顎線條，他撐起身體，準備將累得睡著的棕髮男人拖到二樓臥室。誰知道他剛撐直手臂，下方的人就睜開眼睛用雙腿勾住他，喃喃自語般輕道：「繼續啊，我想要這個。」

　　「你累了。」史帝夫吻了吻巴奇的眼皮，「非常非常累。」

　　像在印證史帝夫的話一樣，巴奇忍不住打了一個哈欠。

　　「我確實累得連一根手指都不想動，所以不回臥室，就在這裡吧。」

　　「這裡沒有保險套，甚至沒有潤滑劑。」史帝夫微微苦笑。

　　「我不需要那些，我只要你的老二直接捅開我，用精液灌滿我……」他不管不顧地挺起腰用胯部磨蹭史帝夫的下腹，把史帝夫滿腔柔情都轉化成慾念，難以克制地隨著巴奇的節奏動起來。

　　史帝夫啃咬巴奇開始泛紅的耳垂，七手八腳解開彼此的牛仔褲釦子，急迫得連巴奇的褲子都沒完全脫下，讓巴奇上半身趴在沙發墊、雙腿跪在地毯上卻因褲管捲在膝蓋上方而無法張太開。史帝夫比平時還著急，一方面是半個月來巴奇太累太忙，他們確實沒有好好親近過，另一方面是自從詹姆斯來了之後，他們就不敢在臥室外的地方太瘋狂。所有的孩子都知道自己的雙親會做愛，但他們不會想親眼看見。史帝夫想避免被詹姆斯撞見的尷尬，而巴奇對此沒有意見。

　　匆匆用唾液舔濕入口，史帝夫扶著已經硬得燙手的陰莖頂開洞口那圈緊實又充滿彈性的肌肉，前部剛進去，裡面又熱又滑的感覺讓史帝夫恨不得一插到底，如巴奇所說那樣，用自己的精液灌滿餵飽他。

　　巴奇發出被嗆到的哽噎聲，他帶著哭腔、顫抖嗓音抱怨著：「慢一點，太大、太燙了……」

　　史帝夫忍不住俯身咬住巴奇的後頸，瘋狂舔吻那一處被咬出淺淺齒痕的皮膚，氣息不穩地低聲呢喃：「上帝啊，你裡面好緊好熱……我真想就這樣永遠被你含在裡面不出來。」

　　「唔嗯……太快了，史、史帝夫，你得，唔啊啊，你得慢一點……」

　　巴奇哭得滿臉是淚水，彷彿撒嬌的抱怨聲從鼻腔逸出，隨著史帝夫每一次迅速抽插的擺動，上半身軟攤在沙發墊上咬著下唇忍住哭聲，下半身不住打顫任由史帝夫掐住他無力的腰肢吞吐他丈夫的慾望。

　　一時間，靜謐空蕩的客廳只聽得見肉體交纏拍擊的聲音，以及低喘與帶著哭腔的微弱聲音。

　　突然，靠近沙發的窗戶傳來猛然的撞擊聲。

　　正在交換一個深吻的兩人同時嚇了一跳，巴奇嚇得繃緊全身肌肉，連帶下面那個小洞也夾得緊緊地，逼得史帝夫發出完全稱不上體面的呻吟。

　　又是一道撞擊聲從窗戶玻璃傳來，這次還夾帶了銳利物刮過玻璃的尖銳聲音，還有在黑暗中格外清晰的喘氣聲。

　　兩人對看一眼，又同時看向窗外那一大片黑暗──黑夜中看起來是暗灰色的草地，因為天氣不錯在黛色空中格外分明的星光，最後是不遠處一個五歲孩子大小，漸漸向他們靠近、而且越來越大的……一頭鹿！

　　史帝夫揉了揉眼睛，確實沒看錯，一頭成年的、頭上頂著兩根分枝開叉犄角的強壯雄鹿再次衝撞了他們的窗戶。而這次玻璃有了裂痕，而那頭鹿噴著氣打了一聲響鼻，瞪著史帝夫不住刨地踢腿。

　　那對圓潤漂亮的動物眼睛，活像想在史帝夫身上瞪出一個洞一樣殺氣騰騰。

　　「我的天啊！史帝夫，快、快下去！」巴奇似乎和雄鹿對上視線，他頭也不回胡亂朝史帝夫扳住他肩膀的手臂拍打，因為過於緊張，巴奇夾緊史帝夫不放，但他似乎一點也感覺不到史帝夫的難處，只是半哭半嚷喊著史帝夫退後，絲毫沒有放鬆的意思。

　　「嘿嘿，巴奇你怎麼了？」史帝夫又痛又……好吧，真的很舒服，雖然疼痛多了一些，不過他更關心巴奇突如其來的驚慌。他安撫著吻著巴奇的耳緣試圖讓身下的人放鬆一點才能退出。

　　哦，那隻雄鹿還在瞪著他呢。

　　史帝夫顧不上被動物看見他們正在幹什麼好事的尷尬，反正又不是被別人……嗯，不太對勁，附近怎麼突然出現成年雄鹿，野生動物可不會平白無故靠近人類居住的區域……

　　「巴、巴奇……」史帝夫嗓子有點麻有點癢，心臟跳得超級快。「牠，不，我是說他該不會是──」

　　巴奇已經手忙腳亂隨便拿起沙發布遮遮掩掩，他紅透臉一臉羞憤扭頭朝史帝夫大吼：「史帝夫‧羅傑斯！快從我身上滾下去！他、他是我爸爸──」說完他就把自己的腦袋藏進沙發布底下，看也不敢多看外頭一眼。

　　哦！真是太糟糕了。

　　史帝夫無比心虛地朝著窗戶外那頭看起來真的非常憤怒的雄鹿扯出微笑，試著努力從巴奇體內……咳，就是這樣。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　如果說要在被一位父親看見你趴在他女兒（或兒子）的身上與被自家小孩看見你趴在他媽咪（或爹地）身上其中選一個的話，史帝夫毫不猶豫一定選擇後者。

　　可惜的是後者還沒發生，前者已經一頭撞進他的生活，這完全是字面上的意思。不是說史帝夫就比較希望後者發生，完全不是，絕對沒有，他一點都不想跟這兩方分享性生活，無論哪一方都不想。

　　他和巴奇用一種遇上史詩級災難的快速手法穿上衣服、打理出一絲人樣後，趕在那頭雄鹿──也就是史帝夫的岳父轉移陣地撞破大門前開了門。

　　牠，呃，他看起來簡直能用巨大的牙齒撕爛史帝夫的內臟，他站在門外發出高亢的鳴叫，刨著蹄子一副隨時想衝進門用犄角頂穿史帝夫腦袋的兇狠模樣。巴奇比手劃腳不斷朝他說著：「不不不，不是那樣……真的不是你看到的那回事！」

　　史帝夫一個字也聽不懂，雖然他好奇巴奇怎麼用人類的語言和鹿溝通，但他的岳父顯然誤會了什麼。他拉了拉巴奇的手指，附在巴奇耳邊悄聲問道：「你爸爸說了什麼？」這個親暱的動作又引來雄鹿的不滿，要不是巴奇擋在前頭，史帝夫恐怕就要被他撞飛了。

　　巴奇痛苦地抹一把臉，悶著聲音輕道：「他問我……你在搞什麼鬼，為什麼把我、把我弄哭了……」巴奇欲哭無淚地用雙手掩住臉，「上帝啊，我恨我的生活。」

　　「喔。」史帝夫滿臉通紅，清楚自己要是夠聰明的話，最好不要替巴奇回答這個問題。所以他很識時務地閉上嘴巴，不吭一聲乖順地站在巴奇身邊。

　　雄鹿嗚嗚鳴叫，向巴奇甩了下腦袋，巴奇低聲說不，但雄鹿非常堅持，踢著腿表達不滿。

　　巴奇滿臉無奈，扭頭對史帝夫說道：「我爸爸說，讓我們兩個走出門外。你放心，我絕對不會讓他揍，呃，我是說踢你。」

　　史帝夫點頭，牽起巴奇的手大方地向外走，他看著巴奇輕道：「沒關係，我帶走了他的寶貝兒子，被踢一下兩下也是應該的。」

　　「他可以輕而易舉踢破你的腦袋或內臟，這可不是玩笑話。」巴奇翻了個白眼，但是反手握緊史帝夫的手不放。

　　「這就有點……」史帝夫嘿嘿笑了兩聲，巴奇咬著下唇，跨出一步用半個身體擋住史帝夫。

　　「我說過了，我和他、和史帝夫過的很快樂，他沒有待我不好，他不是、不是在攻擊我……」這句話是認真的，如果巴奇沒有邊說邊臉紅，會更有說服力。

　　雄鹿顯然不信，搖晃著腦袋還有犄角，目露兇光繼續瞪向史帝夫。

　　「就跟你說了不是那樣，我沒有哭，好吧，我是在哭，但不是因為他欺負我，他才不會欺負我，就說不是那麼一回事，我沒有坦護他！我沒有！」

　　看著巴奇怒氣騰騰和一頭雄鹿你來我往，人類語言與鹿鳴夾雜在一起吵架實在是奇妙的場景，要不是史帝夫也是當事人，他會建議巴奇乾脆不要再做賣場陳列員的工作，專心在家寫一本鹿類生態學搞不好會很有看頭。

　　但史帝夫很幸運地──他是認真的，因為巴奇是他的──參與其中，並為他的丈夫每一句話都極力在為他辯護而心生感激與驕傲。

　　「你這頑固的臭老頭！我明明就不是那個意思！」巴奇大吼著，幸虧附近沒有鄰居，不然早就有人站在窗邊探頭探腦、再不然就是報警處理了。

　　雄鹿高傲地昂起頭，表明了巴奇說的話他一個字也不信。

　　這樣下去不是辦法，巴奇明天還得上班，他需要休息需要睡眠，眼看已經將近凌晨一點鐘，史帝夫是巴奇的丈夫，有責任幫助巴奇渡過這個難關。

　　他這次學乖沒有附在巴奇耳朵邊，而是中規中矩地詢問巴奇：「你的父親該怎麼稱呼？」

　　巴奇聳著肩膀嘀咕別理他，但還是忍不住回答：「喬治，叫他喬治就好。」

　　「好的，巴恩斯先生，您能容許我稱呼您的名字嗎？」史帝夫拿出最大的誠意，大到連他拿著推薦函去面試美術學院時都沒那麼有誠意。

　　雄鹿先是歪著頭看他，最後才在巴奇哀求拜託的請求下轉向正面點了一下長著尖銳犄角的腦袋。

　　「喬治，我必需誠實地告訴您，我愛巴奇，他是我生命中遇見最美好的事物。」史帝夫清了清喉嚨，試著不讓舌頭打結誠懇地續道：「很抱歉我沒能和您溝通過就和巴奇結婚，但我早在見到他的第一面就決定會愛他、尊敬他、照顧他一輩子，如同他愛我、尊敬我、照顧我那樣，我和巴奇在神的面前發誓相守一生，而我永遠永遠不會打破這個誓言。」他能感覺到巴奇握住他的那隻手暖呼呼地掐了他一下。受到鼓舞的史帝夫露出愉快的微笑，「希望您能答應我，將巴奇交給我，一生一世，永不分離。」

　　史帝夫不知道雄鹿聽懂多少，至少他不耐煩踢著蹄子的小動作漸漸停止，史帝夫從巴奇嘴角悄悄揚起的笑容猜想這是一個好現象。

　　雄鹿彷彿提出問題般，又鳴叫幾聲。

　　巴奇皺著臉，語帶不滿地回答：「你就一定要問這件事嗎？」

　　雄鹿短促地叫了一聲。

　　「你真是有毛病！」巴奇做了一個鬼臉，鼓起腮幫子，眼神游移不看史帝夫，悄聲將雄鹿的問題重覆一遍：「他、他問你，剛才為什麼要、要攻擊我？」

　　「認真的？」史帝夫驚訝了。

　　巴奇漲紅了臉，難堪地哀求，「求你別再問，他沒有得到答案不會走的。」

　　「哇噢，我以為我媽在我十三歲時，發現我床底下的黃色書刊那一刻是最難堪的時候了。」史帝夫喃喃說著。

　　「黃色書刊？」巴奇沒聽懂，他已經是不會被人調侃這種事的年紀才來到人類社會，所以沒人跟他說過。

　　「沒什麼。」史帝夫抓抓頭，「就說這麼一次？以後我們可以不用再向他報備了吧？」

　　「別問我，我簡直想挖個洞把自己埋進去，最好永遠不出來。」巴奇一哭喪臉，史帝夫就想安慰他，親吻他。考慮到喬治還在這裡，史帝夫決定壓後處理。

　　先把喬治打發走，他們有的是時間。

　　「我絕對不會攻擊巴奇，無論動物社會中，咳，那代表了什麼意義，剛才、剛才我和巴奇是在……呃，交配？」這句話說完，史帝夫舌頭都刺痛了一下。

　　「我的天啊，你說了交配嗎？」巴奇瞪大眼睛，一臉不敢置信。

　　史帝夫這會兒連耳根都紅了，「不然我該怎麼說，做愛？動物有這個字詞嗎？」

　　「也沒有交配這個詞啊！」巴奇氣得臉都紅了。

　　「好吧，我不說話了。」史帝夫閉緊嘴巴站得直挺挺。

　　巴奇憤然抽出自己的手，抱在胸前扭頭不理史帝夫。

　　月光下兩人都面紅耳赤，一個是羞愧，一個是憤怒，只有五步開外的雄鹿正搖頭晃腦跳著小步緩緩向史帝夫逼近，他繞著史帝夫走，繞了一圈又一圈。史帝夫知道他正在打探自己，決定什麼也不幹，讓時間帶走一切。

　　巴奇雖然生著氣，卻不忘讓眼睛跟著喬治轉。

　　縱使巴奇目光如炬盯著雄鹿，史帝夫還是猝不及防在右側臀部與大腿交接處被踢了一下。

　　「噢嗚！」力道實在太大，史帝夫整個人往前撲倒。

　　巴奇一邊大罵：「臭老頭，你搞什麼鬼！」一邊心疼地伸手去扶史帝夫。

　　雄鹿發出一種頗像笑聲的鳴叫，跳到史帝夫面前刨起一塊泥土砸得他滿臉都是。接著他嗚嗚叫喊一串長鳴，瞥了巴奇一眼，就在月色下一步步跳向草原、跳進森林消失。

　　史帝夫知道雄鹿收斂過力道，否則他現在就不是喊痛而已，非得叫救護車或乾脆讓巴奇送他去醫院；但是皮肉之痛在所難免，過了好一會兒他才能在巴奇的扶持下走進家門，哀愁地面部朝下，平躺在沙發上。

　　巴奇翻出家用急救箱的薄荷膏，一下一下在那處現在紅腫、明天就會變成大塊青紫色的瘀傷輕輕塗抹。史帝夫不怎麼想喊痛，雖然真的痛到冷汗直流。可是他擔心巴奇還在生氣，只好半假半真，拉下臉皮喊疼。

　　沒一會兒，巴奇突然開始笑起來。

　　史帝夫彆扭地移動角度想看見巴奇的臉，巴奇在他的傷處用力按一下，聽到他哎唷一聲，才笑著說：「交配？虧你想得出這個詞，真是好口才啊，羅傑斯。」

　　「我也是被逼急了……但我真的不是那個意思，我愛你，我──」史帝夫口齒不清地解釋，就怕巴奇誤會他。

　　「我知道，我都知道。」巴奇沒等他說完，伸手揉亂他一頭金髮，愛憐地俯身在夾帶少許泥土的髮旋留下一個吻。

　　史帝夫伸手勾住巴奇後頸，追逐著對方還帶著微笑上挑的嘴角。

　　要不是因為後腿真的太疼，史帝夫簡直想馬上把喬治來訪前的工作做完。

　　現在他只能不無小補地這裡啄一口，那裡親一下，雙手猶不安份地摟摟抱抱。

　　兩人溫存一會兒，巴奇扶著史帝夫上樓，走到浴室拿出熱毛巾將灰頭土臉的丈夫仔細擦拭一遍，幫忙史帝夫換好睡衣，也已經凌晨二點多。巴奇伸著懶腰，翻出換洗衣物準備洗澡。

　　在巴奇走進主臥浴室前，史帝夫突然想起喬治離開前似乎還說了些什麼。

　　他喊住巴奇，把想到的事拿出來詢問。

　　巴奇紅了紅臉，撇撇嘴，在關上浴室門之前才用不怎麼大卻足以讓史帝夫聽見的音量輕道：「他說，那一腳是要你記住，巴恩斯家的兒子得來不易；還有，他知道交配或做愛是什麼意思，只是沒想到人類那麼野蠻，要你、要我們，不需要那麼努力，反正我又不會生小孩。」巴奇沒好氣地閃身躲進浴室，無論史帝夫笑得多大聲都裝作沒聽見。

　　史帝夫攤在床上笑得嘴角、肚子以及瘀傷處都在發疼，但是他停不下來。

　　他知道明天右後腿一定會有一大片不堪入目的青紫色瘀痕，不過他不以為意，因為他會永遠記得，巴恩斯家的兒子得來不易。

 

 

fin


	5. Delightful Life

我再說自己不喜歡寫肉就是虛偽了(掩面)

但我真的不太會寫(強調)

愛寫跟會寫是兩回事(哭著逃走)

 

\--

　　難得一見地，史帝夫感冒了，重感冒，頭痛發燒流鼻水兼全身肌肉痠痛一起來那種。這不是在說史帝夫異於常人強壯健康，他就是正常規律地生活運動，也不怎麼吃速食快餐那些垃圾食物，所以史帝夫不容易生病，大概三四年能聽見他咳嗽一聲就很稀奇了。

　　東尼曾經在大學時期針對史帝夫不易生病這件事大作文章，他頂著三十八度九的高燒帶著退熱貼到校，目的就是要把感冒傳染給聽見他生病就用鼻子嗤笑他光待在家裡改裝機械不運動所以才容易生病的史帝夫。但是小辣椒──極其憤怒地──被傳染了，哪怕她根本沒與東尼接吻或吃他碰過的食物；山姆被傳染了，就因為他與東尼有幾門課選修待在同一間教室好幾個小時──連帶那幾門課也有一些學生被傳染。

　　就只有當時已經和巴奇結婚的史帝夫免於倖難，儘管東尼在感冒的整整一週在校內外──史帝夫家除外，他不願意巴奇被東尼的超級病毒傳染──緊追在史帝夫屁股後頭不放，史帝夫依然該幹什麼就幹什麼，該吃什麼就吃什麼。

　　東尼好不容易撐過感冒時期還得眼巴巴地跑到學校的痛苦折磨，卻還是無法如願以償地把感冒傳染給史帝夫。為此他酸溜溜地諷刺史帝夫光長肌肉不長腦子，卻又在下一刻被小辣椒調出的學年成績打腫了臉。

　　還在咳嗽的山姆戴著口罩詢問史帝夫為什麼不會感冒，在一大片同校師生──是的，連講師教授都有少數人被感染，那段時期感冒的人，無論是否東尼傳染，都戲稱自己得了史塔克流感──陣亡的情況下，沒理由史帝夫這個親密的友人不被傳染。

　　史帝夫的壞毛病之一無時無刻都要跑出來彰顯一下它的存在感。

　　於是精神奕奕的金髮男人理所當然地聳著肩，毫無羞恥心、彷彿隨口這麼一說地道：「巴奇的手藝很好，而且很營養，我不認為睡得飽又吃得好的人會這麼容易生病。」簡單的說，他就是想炫耀一下自己丈夫的長處，無論什麼話題，史帝夫總有辦法在最後的總結繞到巴奇──他那甜蜜可愛又完美無缺的丈夫身上。

　　「看的出來。」東尼冷哼一聲，「一個毫不節制性生活的男人最不容易生病了。」

　　當時史帝夫沒有反駁東尼的嘲諷，不是說他對東尼的壞嘴巴已經習以為常導至毫無感覺，而是他看不出來貼近事實的言論有什麼必要回嘴。所以史帝夫發揮他的美德之一，用帶著微笑的耐心包容了這個總是長不大卻絕頂聰明的朋友。

　　不過史帝夫終究是人，他不是鐵打的，偶爾生一場病也在所難免。於是史帝夫在一個新的贊助商邀請他參與一個畫展的緊要關頭，不幸地染上感冒。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　巴奇感覺自己對史帝夫感冒這件事有責任，仔細去想，不難回想起史帝夫是在前天開始有感冒徵兆。前一夜到了凌晨變得有點冷，午夜二點的時候，巴奇發現自己把所有的被子捲走，只留了小小一個角蓋住史帝夫的肚子。史帝夫全身赤裸──和他一樣──可憐兮兮地揪著那一角貼住巴奇的背。他知道史帝夫是捨不得吵醒他才沒把被子扯回去，他輕手輕腳攤開被子將兩人蓋得密實，他抱住史帝夫毛絨絨的腦袋，吻著對方冰涼的耳朵，閉上眼睛心疼地想著早知道應該多買一條棉被備用。

　　第二天他也確實在工作的賣場用員工折扣買了一條品質不錯的棉被，但是一切都遲了。史帝夫在晚餐的時候開始打噴涕，洗完澡開始頭昏眼花；為此史帝夫不敢親吻巴奇，不敢去抱詹姆斯，他不讓家中一大一小碰他吃過的食物與平常慣用的杯子，他甚至在睡覺時間拿著平常用的那條棉被想去沙發睡。

　　巴奇好氣又好笑，覺得他矯枉過正，雖然巴奇一年半載也會感冒一次，也沒嬌弱得像溫室裡的小花一樣要人供起來。他拉過史帝夫戴上紙口罩，順勢在對方漸漸變燙的額頭親了一口。吃過感冒藥的金髮男人因為高熱眼角都紅了一大塊，口齒不清嘟嚷著要他離遠一點，兩條手臂卻環過他的腰，把熱騰騰的臉貼在他胸口蹭啊蹭地撒嬌。平時沉穩謹慎的樣子一掃而空，要不是見史帝夫整個人病得昏沉沉了，他還真想拿手機把這一幕照下來傳給東尼。

　　結果當然是已經快要睡著的金髮男人扭不過巴奇，史帝夫耷拉著腦袋嚴守最後一道防線，躺在床上戴著口罩背對巴奇，含糊道了一聲晚安就沉沉睡去。

　　巴奇摩娑著對方因為全身發燙而伸出被子的手臂，想著把年假挪幾天出來照顧自己丈夫的可行性。但也不能挪用太多，不然史帝夫每年期待的家族旅行就得縮短不少天數，為了配合巴奇的工作，史帝夫每年僅有一次機會能夠帶他們到美國各地亂跑。按照史帝夫原本計畫，一年四季他都有想去、而且完全不重覆的地方，倘若巴奇不能一起，就失去了家族旅行的意義。

　　史帝夫很珍惜巴奇的假期，礙於暑假期間巴奇不能連休，平日詹姆斯又要上學，只有聖誕假期那段時間能讓他們出門遠行。巴奇不想讓史帝夫失望，就像史帝夫從來不願意讓他失望那樣，他在心中盤算著自己的行程規畫，猶豫著該怎麼做才能把時間分配到最好的結果。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　要不是因為畫展快到了，史帝夫真的很想在家裡休息，喝著溫熱加了蜂蜜的開水，舒舒服服躺在被窩裡等自己的丈夫下班回家回到他身邊。重感冒抽走他一大半體力，不至於到行動不便，但頭重腳輕在所難免。這一週巴奇是早班，下午六點多就能到畫室找他，哦，還有詹姆斯，他得去接詹姆斯放學才行。

　　史帝夫還是決定按照原來行程，在早上十點左右離開家前往堪薩斯市。出發前他喝了一杯牛奶墊胃，再服用不含嗜睡成份的感冒藥緩解不適。確定門窗都關好，他用著時速二十哩的車速慢慢開上馬路。

　　感冒藥效果比預想來得好，史帝夫到達畫室已經不再頭昏，雖然身體軟綿，精神卻還不錯。他將順路買好的兩人份午餐帶進畫室，打開負責堆放畫布與畫材的二樓窗戶，在窗前搭上一張長椅與二張靠背椅的小長桌放下餐袋，等著巴奇中午休息時間來找他吃飯。

　　這間畫室嚴格來說並不大，雖然以樓中樓方式挑高顯得空間感十足，不過畫布與顏料工具佔去大半空間，要不是還有一個只佔地坪一半面積的二樓存放物品，史帝夫連在室內轉身都得小心碰掉陳列架上的物品。當初他就是因為二樓窗外可以一眼看見巴奇所在那間大賣場，才租下這間採樓中樓式建築的小房子。就算附近住家與商店稀少不便，但是寧靜與便利巴奇步行十分鐘就能來到畫室比什麼都重要。

　　他在行軍床床沿坐下，窗外的風柔和地吹進二樓，他閉上眼睛等待還有十幾分鐘就會來到畫室的巴奇。他不打算睡著，但等他意識到的時候，他已經斜躺在床上，一隻柔軟溫暖的手掌輕輕來回撫摸他的臉頰弄醒了他。

　　「午安，貪睡鬼，你今天覺得怎麼樣？」巴奇甜蜜的笑容比午間陽光還溫暖，熱呼呼地將他的心填滿。史帝夫下意識想要親吻那對紅潤的嘴唇，顯然巴奇和他想法一致，棕髮男人傾身想要吻他，不意被史帝夫用手掌捂住。

　　「我還在生病。」史帝夫口乾舌燥，嗓音沙啞地說。

　　「又沒關係。」巴奇嘟嚷著，卻還是順從史帝夫的意願起身拉了他一把，兩人在窗前那方小桌入座，巴奇關切地詢問史帝夫身體狀態並在得到滿意的回應展露微笑。那是一個很普通、露出一小片潔白牙齒的笑容，但史帝夫就是感覺巴奇的笑容輕而易舉就能融化他的心。

　　愉快的午餐時間很快過去，用完餐，巴奇陪史帝夫在餐桌前說一小會兒的話，吩咐他不要為了畫圖忘記適度休息。在離開前像是突然想起什麼說道：「對了，以防你忘記，今天山姆會去接詹姆斯。」

　　「為什麼？」史帝夫問道，他正坐在畫架前拿著炭筆思考構圖，他受邀參展時與贊助者談好展示三幅畫，二幅是既有作品，第三幅贊助者希望能是為了展覽特別創作的新作品，用來吸引他的畫迷與評論家。

　　「親愛的史帝夫，」巴奇無奈地撇撇嘴，「詹姆斯二週前拿了什麼回家，你還記得嗎？」

　　「二週前……？」史帝夫的記憶力一向很好，如果不是因為生病，他不會花了幾秒鐘才想起，「明天有校外教學，孩子們得提早到校，所以詹姆斯要去『比史帝夫還討人喜歡』的山姆叔叔家過一夜。」他笑著將詹姆斯刻意使壞的台詞重覆一次。

　　「是的，看來感冒病毒還沒把你的腦子弄壞。」巴奇微微笑著，他看起來很想湊到史帝夫面前親吻自己的丈夫，但是勉強自己忍住這個衝動。

　　「不是還有你在嗎？」史帝夫握緊手中的炭筆，深深感到因為生病而無法親近自己愛的人真是一件痛苦的事。

　　「我會永遠看著你背後。」巴奇笑著揮手道別，再不離開，他的午休時間真的快結束了。

　　待巴奇真正離開，史帝夫才放任忍耐許久的咳嗽聲在畫室中響起。

　　咳了好一會兒，史帝夫勉強打起精神將注意力放在眼前一片空白的畫布上，專心開始打底稿。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫本來沒打算睡著的。

　　他畫了一個簡單的草稿，喝了開水也沒忘記吃藥，上樓拿畫具時，鬼使神差地，他看了行軍床一眼，也沒多想就坐在床上。平時不到緊要關頭根本不想多看一眼的行軍床，此時舒服得令人難以置信。光是今天已經第二次，史帝夫蹭著帶著柔軟精香味的枕頭棉被，迷迷糊糊地想著和臥室那張床有相同味道。他知道巴奇每個星期天一定會來更換床單與枕頭套，巴奇總是將他照顧的很好，雖然巴奇不以為意說著：『那又沒什麼。』可是對史帝夫來說意義非凡。

　　如果沒有遇見巴奇，他知道自己還是會繼續畫圖，有可能，遇上一個深色頭髮的美麗女孩在一起，最後因為習慣或是愛，他不清楚，然後結婚生子，平靜復平淡地過完一生。或許會，也或許不會，他無法確定。但是史帝夫很清楚，他已經不能想像自己的生活中沒有巴奇，他從來沒有那麼深刻地體會到愛上一個人並為之瘋狂的感受，不單是因為巴奇愛他、照顧他，他相信就算巴奇自始至終對他不屑一顧，他依舊會在遇見巴奇的那一刻傾倒著迷得不顧一切。

　　就像蜜蜂繞著花蜜、就像月亮影響潮汐，巴奇‧巴恩斯或許不會是宇宙中心，但他永遠是史帝夫‧羅傑斯一個人獨享的中心準點，無論哪一方面都是。

　　他沉浸在熟悉的氣息中，雖然隱約感覺臂彎間少了點溫度與重量，但那只小小地妨礙了眼皮抹去陽光的速度。

　　等到他再度睜開眼睛的時候，太陽已經完全下山，月光明亮地由窗前撒落一地，把坐在窗前隨手翻過書頁的棕髮男人映襯得像天使一樣完美無瑕。他記得對方修長手指撫摸他的肌膚的燥熱感，記得對方柔韌漂亮的雙腿勾住他的腰時、喉嚨乾渴的飢餓感，以及此刻輕輕抿一下、小巧舌尖舔過的那對紅潤雙唇，他總想親吻它，幸運的是，他擁有這份權力，就算拿世界來交換，他寧可付出生命也不會交出這個。

　　「你會弄壞眼睛。」史帝夫仍舊躺在床上望向窗前那個世上最美麗的生物，嗓音沙啞乾渴，但是下午那種疲倦感像是從身體裡完全抽離；他應該流了不少汗，皮膚卻沒有粘膩感，眼睛瞥到餐桌上不知從哪裡挖出來的水盆毛巾，想必是巴奇替他擦過身體了。

　　「我沒有認真看，」巴奇閤上書本放下，起身走向史帝夫。他已經換掉那件紅色制服，穿著一件輕便還有點寬大的深色短袖襯衫，讓他的皮膚看起來像白瓷一樣美麗。「我主要目的是待在這裡照顧你，你沒有說你病得那麼重。」他嘴唇微微嘟起語帶不快，要不是史帝夫是病人，他閃爍的眼神看起來就像要在史帝夫身上咬一口。

　　巴奇拿出一瓶罐裝水，半跪在行軍床前扶著史帝夫一點一點吞嚥補充水份。

　　史帝夫喝了半瓶還是覺得渴，但他知道那不是生理上、更多是心理上的渴望。

　　「因為真的不嚴重，」史帝夫拉住準備起身不知道還要忙碌什麼的男人，手掌中是對方涼爽的肌膚，他控制不住吮吻手腕內側的深綠色血管，沿著手腕一路吻向肘部，手指爬進袖口輕輕摩娑手臂內側那塊皮膚，「我現在感覺很好。」

　　「嗯……」巴奇顫抖著發出呻吟，氣息不穩地抱怨著：「現在？你不是……」史帝夫咬住他的手指，緩慢卻色情地來回舔舐每一個指節，巴奇重重地抽一口氣才有辦法把話說下去：「你、你還在生病……」他跪坐在地虛弱反駁，但史帝夫由側面用手臂環抱在他胸前、將一連串細碎滾燙的吻落在耳緣與脖子上時，他沒有再多說什麼，也無力再說什麼。

　　他僅是任由史帝夫的手掌平貼在他的皮膚，從襯衫下擺一路攀爬，沿著腹部按壓滑動至乳尖，熟悉的快感由被揉捏住的尖點流竄到脊椎尾端再沿燒到下腹。史帝夫太瞭解巴奇的敏感帶，他很清楚怎麼取悅巴奇，不單是性，他與他，史帝夫與巴奇，他們之間不僅是依附在性方面的張力，更多的是愛與靈魂的交纏融合，只不過是透過性愛讓兩人合二為一，完整了彼此遺失的靈魂碎片。

　　史帝夫還在介意自己感冒這回事，雖然他不打算停止撫摸觸碰甚至是進入巴奇身體，但他迴避著巴奇追逐而來的漂亮嘴唇，轉而啃咬巴奇已經完全敞開裸露在空氣中突起的胸前兩點，彌補無法接吻的不足般，用力吮吸舔吻直到兩邊都硬挺濕潤地隨著巴奇身體擺動顫抖。他坐床上扶住巴奇弓起的背，刺激感官的呻吟不斷，甜美動人，讓史帝夫根本停不下品嚐巴奇每一吋肌膚的渴望。

　　「唔嗯，用力一點……」巴奇雙手穿過史帝夫手臂下方按在背部鼓起的肌肉，彷彿不想留下一絲空隙般軟綿綿地貼在史帝夫胸前。他能夠感覺到史帝夫的一根手指撥開臀縫那個洞口，濕搭搭的指節一點一點地鑽進腸肉間攪動，直到整根沒入才開始輕緩溫柔地戳刺尋找帶給他快感的泉源。他已經很習慣這個，卻還是每每為那種幾乎能吞噬靈魂的快樂緊緊蜷縮腳指，在掉落無底深淵般的愉悅中攀住他唯一交付靈魂的金髮男人。

　　史帝夫在他耳邊喘著氣，粗重灼熱，濕滑的舌頭舔過他的耳緣，舌尖在那窄小的洞口模仿性交的動作，淺淺地刺入再抽出，電流般的快感直衝下方，他扭動著腰讓自己已經完全勃起的性器在史帝夫腹肌上來回磨蹭，並在每一次觸碰到史帝夫一樣堅硬的性器時發出破碎的呻吟；史帝夫固執地不肯接吻，他只得咬住對方被汗水打濕的頸部，不住在那塊留下齒痕而泛起深紅的皮膚來回舔吻。鼻腔因為下方增加兩根手指旋轉抽動不由自主發出柔軟的輕哼，聽起來並不痛苦反倒像在渴求史帝夫帶給他更多更多。

　　事實上，他也確實開口要求了。

　　「快、快點進來，我想要你──」他語氣軟糊地索求著，慾望像蒸氣般瀰漫充斥在空氣中，他每吸進一口氣，都能嗅到史帝夫身上的汗水與性慾混合在一起的濃郁氣味。逼得他無法思考，腦中一片空白，只想被這個像火焰一樣熱辣性感的男人狠狠地貫穿。

　　但是史帝夫沒有一如往常地順從他、順從彼此的渴望，史帝夫鬆開掐在他腰間的手，抽出埋在他身體裡的三根手指，為了讓他能夠吞下更大更燙的物體，那裡已經被史帝夫的手指操得鬆軟濕潤。史帝夫喘息更重更粗、彷彿剛做完什麼激烈運動般附在他耳邊輕輕一吻，輕柔地道：「……老實說，我沒力氣、動不了了，你得自己上來。」

　　巴奇先是愣了愣，隨即好氣又好笑地軟軟咬了史帝夫耳垂一口。

　　「你不是好的很？」他把手掌按在史帝夫浮起一層薄汗的胸膛，笑著施力推倒也在大笑嚷著的金髮男人。

　　「這是你的錯，誰叫你看起來──」史帝夫欲言又止，眼神色情地由下往上，熾熱又迷戀地打量雙腿大張坐在他身上的棕髮男人。他的目光停佇在對方肌理勻稱的大腿，停佇在高高竪起形狀和顏色一樣漂亮的性器，停佇在對方佈滿齒痕紅腫不堪的乳頭。他毫不羞澀地舔舐嘴唇，用力吞嚥一下才續道：「……很美味。」

　　「可憐的史帝夫，我都要替教過你的英文老師哭泣了，我真心不覺得這是誇獎。」彷彿被視線舔過全身的男人咧嘴大笑，手掌滑過史帝夫起伏的胸膛，雙手按在平坦結實的下腹抬起腰，扶著史帝夫已經分泌出前液的陰莖，一點一點地用臀肉間那個濕潤軟嫩的穴口含住對方的慾望。

　　史帝夫連氣也不敢喘一口，被慢慢絞緊吞嚥的快感像電流一樣刺激著他的理智，他怕他忍不住掐住對方細瘦緊實的腰一口氣讓這個甜美的男人完全吞沒他。那會讓巴奇很難受，史帝夫知道會。所以他憋著呼吸躺在床上望著額頭佈滿細密汗水，咬著嘴唇皺著眉的棕髮男人費力地撐著發抖的大腿，肌肉緊繃地緩緩沉下腰，直到完全進入才輕輕吐出一口氣，眼角帶著笑意輕聲抱怨：「真該換你試一次……這麼大、這麼燙，都快把我弄壞了……」

　　他挑逗地伏下身舔吻史帝夫胸膛上的汗水，腰肢緩緩扭動絞緊埋在身體裡越漲越大的陰莖，嘴巴含糊不清流洩出呻吟喘息。史帝夫不由自主按住他的腰窩處，方便巴奇每一次抬起腰再坐下時能完全到達底部。他舔吻著巴奇紅透的臉頰與耳朵，含著小小的耳垂用舌頭打圈吮吸。

　　行軍床隨著越來越激烈的動作發出刺耳的嘰嘎聲，空氣中夾雜著兩人份的喘氣聲，熱騰騰的吐息欲走還留般纏繞在彼此無法親吻的唇瓣間，越是知道不能觸碰，越是渴望能夠親吻彼此。

　　史帝夫緊緊掐住巴奇的臀肉，控制不住由下往上瘋狂頂進濕滑柔軟的腸肉，巴奇發出哭泣般的嗚噎聲，弓起弧度漂亮的背部線條，雙手向後抓住史帝夫兩條大腿，跨騎在史帝夫腰上隨著節奏擺動。

　　「你、你得……嗚嗯……嗯，慢一點……」巴奇的手指抖得抓握不住史帝夫繃緊的大腿肌肉，帶著哭腔斷斷續續地道：「這張、這張床好像……啊啊……」

　　史帝夫知道巴奇在說什麼，行軍床細瘦可憐的鐵條支架隨著他們的動作搖晃，簡直在悲鳴抗議般越叫越響。

　　「我知道──」史帝夫完全停不下來，「再忍耐一下。」他加快腰部律動，頂得巴奇連呼吸都喘不過來，哽著喉嚨被眼角不停滑落的淚水模糊了視線。

　　射在巴奇體內的感覺就像在天堂，巴奇黏糊糊的濁液早一步噴在彼此腹部，越過了快感巔鋒那一瞬間的失神，巴奇重重地吐出一口氣，全身無力地軟攤在史帝夫身上喘氣。史帝夫戀戀不捨地將半軟的陰莖抽出來，被堵住的濁液隨之緩緩從巴奇股間與大腿內側流下一小攤。

　　史帝夫輕輕拈開巴奇被汗水打濕的頭髮，溫存地吻著巴奇的眼角與鼻尖。

　　「好運的羅傑斯先生，」巴奇親暱地用鼻尖磨蹭史帝夫還在發燙的皮膚，「你不知道我剛才多擔心──」

　　話還沒說完，行軍床發出一陣尖銳刺耳的嘰嘰聲。

　　史帝夫和巴奇還來不及說什麼，就聽見啪擦一聲，行軍床猛地往一邊傾斜，床上兩人纏著濕搭搭的床單同時發出驚呼雙雙滾地。

　　「上帝啊！怎麼一回事!?」巴奇掙扎著從床單裡探出頭，史帝夫在他下方，他的丈夫搶在著地前抱著他用力翻轉方向，成了一個稱職的肉墊。巴奇瞪大眼睛看了看史帝夫，再看了看支架已經散得七零八落行軍床。

　　一時間，兩人大眼瞪小眼，誰都沒有說話。

　　不知道過了多久，史帝夫突然開始大笑，他邊笑邊說：「其實我，哈哈哈，我早就、早就想換掉這張床了。」

　　巴奇雙手交疊趴在史帝夫因為大笑而起伏的胸膛，抿了抿嘴唇嘟嚷著：「你該不會是故意的吧？」

　　「不，這真的是意外。」史帝夫笑得眼角泛紅，手臂環住巴奇的背，兩條腿捲在床單裡不安份地在另一人的雙腿間磨蹭。「只能說，我們的努力得到回報了。」

　　「嗯……你、你──」一句話說得上氣不接下氣，巴奇一邊不由自主地喘氣，一邊紅著眼睛難掩驚訝地瞪著史帝夫，「你不是，唔嗯……你不是……」不是還在生病嗎？因為喘得說不出話，巴奇乾脆把說不盡的話用眼神代替。

　　史帝夫親了親他的臉頰，「我說過，我好多了。」

　　巴奇翻了個白眼，「好吧，我現在相信你好多了。」他意有所指，用藏在床單下的雙腿勾住史帝夫蠢蠢欲動的腿，「所以，我們可以先接吻再繼續嗎？我想要這個已經想一整夜了。」

　　史帝夫笑了笑，沒有正面回答，只是在巴奇鼓鼓的腮幫子親了一口。

　　巴奇無奈地嘆一口氣，掀起床單將兩人重新掩蓋起來。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　第二天下午，每個星期五下午四點固定來整理畫架的工讀生發現巴奇待在畫室二樓窗前的長椅上隨意翻看一本書。

　　他一邊尋找自己需要的工具，一邊友善地隨口問道：「今天休假嗎？」

　　一遇到休假，比起待在家裡，巴奇更常出現在畫室，工讀生對他的出現習以為常。

　　巴奇微微一笑，「前兩天史帝夫病得不輕，所以我調整一天的年假用來照顧他。」

　　工讀生聽了忍不住探頭往樓下看，那個據說前兩天病得不輕的金髮男人，此時心情正好，對著眼前的畫布塗塗抹抹，精神看起來好極了。

　　點點頭，工讀生沒有多說什麼，轉頭專心尋找自己想要的物品。

　　他轉向堆放畫布的架子後方，一抬頭就看見原本為了放置行軍床而挪出來的空間，換上了一張嶄新的沙發床，它看起來比行軍床舒適漂亮──而且堅固──不知道多少倍。他歪著腦袋看著那張沙發床，依稀記得史帝夫不止一次抱怨那張行軍床的存在本身就是一種罪惡，不是因為它不夠舒適漂亮，也不是因為它有什麼缺點，單純只是因為那張床放在畫室的意義在於讓史帝夫不能回家時，能夠有一個躺下睡覺的地方。

　　而這點正是史帝夫千萬個不樂意的重點。

　　他張了張嘴，偷偷探出頭瞥了在窗前懶洋洋地靠著牆面看書的棕髮男人一眼，他閉上嘴巴決定當作沒看見。

　　反正又不是他使用這張床，他一點也不想知道那張行軍床的下落，也不想知道換上沙發床之後，史帝夫在畫室留宿的機會是否增加或減少。

　　抹了抹臉，他真的一點也不想知道。

 

fin


	6. The Unique Life Relies On An Uneasy Living

第六回啦......  
\--  
　　很久以前，鹿群中的巴恩斯家就居住在歐賽吉平原的某處森林一隅，從巴恩斯家這一代的長子會跑會跳、開始自己學著覓食那一天起，雙親就諄諄告戒他，千萬不能誤食森林中某種隨處可見的綠色葉片。那是一種很奇特的葉子，不分四季總是綠油油地長出一片，它們看起來翠綠可口，散發著誘人的撲鼻香氣。不過居住在這座森林的每隻動物都知道千萬不能誤食這種葉子，據說有一隻公兔子愛上了一位總是在樹下乘涼看書的金髮女孩，牠滿懷期待地吃下葉子變成人類，然後就再也沒有動物看見過他。

　　這個故事在森林中流傳已久，縱使最頑皮的幼獸也不敢輕易嘗試去對那種葉子舔上一口。

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯說不上是傳統意義那種聽話乖巧的孩子，但他也不是那種無知幼稚到為了證明自己的勇氣就被玩鬧的伙伴慫恿著去咬上那麼一小口的笨蛋；他不會一看見這種葉子生長的樹梢就繞開遠遠地走，卻也不必有事沒事故意去靠近那些充滿魔力的綠色植物。

　　如果不是因為史帝夫，那個英俊強壯又善良的人類，巴奇清楚自己終其一生連嗅都不會嗅一下那片葉子。

　　巴奇知道史帝夫依人類的劃分來說是成年人，所以他除了三不五時偷偷離開森林跑到史帝夫家窗戶窺看自己愛上的人類，就只能耐心地好吃好睡，盡力讓自己健康強壯地長大。史帝夫依人類的標準來看都算高大挺拔，巴奇希望自己變成人類時，至少站在史帝夫身邊也不顯脆弱可憐。

　　在巴奇還是孩童時期遇上史帝夫到長大成年的那段時間裡，巴奇與喬治之間永遠的議題都是那個金髮男人。議題是好聽說法，更貼近現實的說法是吵架，平時不怎麼頂嘴的巴奇總是為了史帝夫與父親吵架。

　　這當然不是史帝夫的錯，沒有人應該因為被愛而受到懲罰；就算巴奇認為是自己的心選擇了史帝夫，喬治也不接受這個事實。

　　巴奇那時候還很嬌小，但不妨礙他仰起細瘦的脖子，扯開喉嚨對喬治咽咽嘶吼。去見史帝夫得吵一次，見了史帝夫還得再吵一次。喬治總是不悅地踢著蹄子鳴叫，擋在他早上出發前鋪好的草墊前教訓他。

　　喬治會說：『人類很危險。』嚇唬孩子那樣一再重申：『他們會為了不必要的殺戮而狩獵，在你自以為安全的時候用噴火發出巨響的鐵管打穿你的喉嚨，再剝掉你的皮、挖掉你的內臟，用骨頭與鹿肉煮成一鍋熱湯。』

　　『史帝夫不一樣！』巴奇大聲反駁，因為他知道那是真的。

　　他知道人類很危險，對野生動物並不怎麼友好。狩獵季節時，他們得東竄西逃，一不小心，他們就會被人類奪走生命，巴奇看過不少同伴因此永遠消失。

　　但是史帝夫不一樣。

　　在那場對人類來說一樣危險的暴雨冰雹中，史帝夫救了他。

　　史帝夫溫柔地抱著他，藍得像天空一樣的雙眼注視著他，從那一刻起，史帝夫就是他決定相守到老的對象。就像喬治不在發情期卻頑固執著地陪伴在母親身邊，他看著父親，不明白為什麼父親不能理解，當你愛上另一隻鹿（或是人類）時，那種無法退卻也無法放棄的心情。

　　巴恩斯家的孩子，一生只會愛上一個伴侶。巴奇不覺得自己會是例外，所以他更不能理解把這份固執遺傳給他的喬治為什麼要阻止他。他不想和父親吵架，尤其當喬治針對的對象是史帝夫時，他更不想再花更多的時間讓喬治理解他的感覺。該說的話，他已經說夠了。

　　所以當他足夠大，可以去找史帝夫時，再也阻止不了巴奇的喬治不再多說什麼，只能眼睜睜看著自己最心愛最漂亮的孩子永遠失去那一身順滑毛皮、失去威風又強壯的犄角，變成人類。

　　巴奇知道這會讓雙親傷心，但是他已經無法回頭，一步步踏在早已爛熟於心的路途去追尋他不可預知的命運。

　　至少，在他住進史帝夫家前，他不能確定是否有機會擁有史帝夫的愛。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　偶爾巴奇會回想起喬治看著他離開時的神情。那種捨不得他離去的眼神，不安地繞圈看著他越走越遠卻無法阻擋的悲傷。現在回想起來，巴奇心中總是充滿愧疚。史帝夫待他很好，史帝夫愛他關心他，一如他愛著史帝夫那樣，從相遇──他是說，以人類的姿態──到現在，他們一直過著傳統意義上、童話故事中一再闡述描寫的幸福生活，巴奇無法想像自己會有和史帝夫分開一天。

　　但是那無法避免在他看著嘟著嘴生悶氣、轉過身不理他的詹姆斯，不去想起揣測喬治當時的心情。那個曾經小小的，可以完全依偎在他懷中撒嬌的小男孩已經是過去式，站在巴奇眼前的是一個抽高身子滿心不悅的大男孩。上帝啊，詹姆斯長得真快，巴奇不用低下頭彎下腰也能攬住他的肩膀，十三歲的少年只需要再過幾年就能從巴奇肩膀的高度與他齊高了。

　　如果詹姆斯還像現在這樣瘋長的話，巴奇知道他有可能比自己還高。

　　「我跟他們約好了──」詹姆斯嘟嚷著，越大越像巴奇的棕髮少年仍舊沒有轉身。

　　巴奇頭疼地按住太陽穴，挖空心思想著要怎麼說服少年。他知道約定很重要，無論動物或人類都一樣，他很高興和史帝夫一手帶大的孩子懂得遵守承諾，但不是現在，正確來說，不能是今天。

　　「詹姆斯，你不能答應自己做不到的事。」今天是萬聖節，本來對詹姆斯這種大孩子已經失去吸引力──巴奇不會說他一點也不懷念當初牽著他和史帝夫的手，蹦蹦跳跳挨家挨戶去拿糖果的孩子，畢竟那時的詹姆斯活潑又可愛──同行夥伴換成是年紀相仿的對象時，很少有孩子能夠抗拒這種邀約。但不能是今天，不能是月圓之夜。「你知道今天你母親會來，我們早就說好了。」

　　巴奇為難地望著詹姆斯的背影，這個年紀的孩子最需要朋友，比起雙親帶來的呵護與包容，他們更能接受同儕影響而主動去做某些事。

　　「這是我第一次受到邀約。」詹姆斯氣鼓鼓地說，他轉過身濤濤不絕地對巴奇陳述那些男孩會去什麼地方，會做什麼樣的事。事實上，那些地方與那些事，讓十三歲的少年涉足並不為過，其中一個男孩的家長甚至願意到這麼偏僻的場所接送詹姆斯。巴奇認識那戶人家，他們時常會到巴奇工作的賣場購物，偶爾會和巴奇聊上幾句，巴奇知道他們都是友善慷慨的好人。

　　但還是不行，詹姆斯今天得待在家裡。

　　「今天很重要，你知道的，必須有那些葉子你才能維持現狀。」巴奇如是說。「你想參與的活動，你喜歡的書本與玩具，還有你喜歡的那些朋友，都必須因為你是人類才能擁有。」

　　「我沒有自由！」詹姆斯瞪大眼睛，握著小拳頭低聲咆哮，「我必須每個月每個月的同一天待在家裡哪裡也不能去！」

　　巴奇知道他在無理取鬧，小孩都這樣，他有兩個弟弟與一個妹妹，雖然巴奇離開時他們都還很小，不過蠻不講理可不是人類的特權。

　　「這是你的選擇，是你選擇成為人類──」巴奇放軟的語調猛然被打斷。

　　「我不知道！」詹姆斯紅著眼眶跺腳，「我那時只是想跟你在一起，我沒想過變成人類就不能恢復原來的樣子！我討厭現在這樣的生活！」小孩子總是瞻前不顧後，想到什麼就做什麼，等到事情發生才想方設法去補救，但是一切都太遲了。

　　巴奇知道詹姆斯說的是實話，他那麼小，根本不明白自己在做什麼，而這完全是巴奇的錯。他已經選擇變成人類，卻還貪戀家人帶來的溫暖與愛。他和史帝夫過得很快樂也很幸福，但他仍舊想念森林、想念溪水，想念月光下，與父母弟妹依偎在一起的時光，那是他的家人，他不可能不想念他們。所以他一次次拉長詹姆斯到訪時留下的時間，才讓當時還稚幼單純的小鹿做出錯誤選擇。

　　有那麼一會兒，巴奇看著詹姆斯說不出話。

　　直到一直默不作聲，待在一旁等著兩人談話結束的史帝夫走過來輕輕攬住巴奇，巴奇才如夢初醒般扭頭看著史帝夫。他們在教育孩子這方面並沒有區分角色，他們的教育方針一致，如果詹姆斯犯錯，無論出面處罰他的人是誰，另一方絕對不會心軟替孩子求情。但是他們不喜歡在同一件事上同時責備孩子，所以史帝夫才會待在餐桌那裡等待客廳裡的小戰爭結束。

　　巴奇望著史帝夫的眼眶都紅了，史帝夫心疼地環抱住巴奇，嘴唇在巴奇柔軟的耳緣輕觸安撫。他一直都知道巴奇對詹姆斯變成人類這件事有多自責，縱使他們從來不提，不代表史帝夫不懂。

　　「嘿，換我來試試好嗎？」史帝夫摩娑巴奇手腕內側那塊皮膚，上面還有一個淡得幾乎看不清、屬於史帝夫在前夜留下的吻痕。他們已經結婚八年，但是他對巴奇的熱情不曾消退減少，無論東尼怎麼嘲笑他遇上巴奇就像情荳初開的小處男──他們都知道他不可能是處男，可這個事實無損東尼的好興致──他仍舊對巴奇迷戀不已。

　　巴奇咬了咬下唇，點點頭指著門外長廊帶著鼻音輕道：「我去那裡坐一會兒。」

　　史帝夫扶著巴奇後頸，在深棕色的髮旋落下一吻，才讓巴奇搖搖晃晃地離開。他轉過身，雙手按在胯骨上，直視還在氣呼呼、眼神卻明顯飄移不定，不敢正視他的少年。史帝夫並不會使用暴力，有鑑於他像詹姆斯這麼大的少年時代時，明明瘦得像竹竿或說豆芽菜──感謝升上高中那一年的體能營讓他脫胎換骨──也沒影響過他的正義感，他清楚暴力不能讓人屈服。

　　所以史帝夫拍了拍和巴奇有相同習慣、不知所措就咬緊下嘴唇的少年肩膀，沉穩地說著：「好吧，孩子，你知道自己說錯什麼……」

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　蕾貝卡如約叼著葉子前來時，史帝夫與詹姆斯的對談已經結束好一會兒了。史帝夫打過電話答謝並婉拒對方家長的好意。不過史帝夫與對方約好兩天後的星期六下午，在他們家庭院辦一場野餐兼烤肉會，反正外頭草地大得很，路邊的車也不多，只要史帝夫抽出一點點時間去大賣場搬一組烤肉用具回來就能解決問題。

　　史帝夫讓詹姆斯與蕾貝卡在車庫前單獨相處，他則是在前門長廊那張舊沙發上找到把自己縮成小小一團、閉著眼睛像是睡著的巴奇。長廊的木板有點陳舊，史帝夫每踏出一步都發出細微的嘰嘎聲，巴奇連眼皮都沒抬，挪動身體讓出一個足夠史帝夫從背後環抱住他的空間。史帝夫接受了這個無聲的邀請，舒適地躺臥在沙發上，把溫暖又甜蜜、還帶著青草香味的棕髮男人擁進懷中。

　　巴奇總是那麼柔軟，而且迷人，哪怕他愁眉不展，史帝夫總想親吻他擁抱他，為他捋去所有煩惱憂愁。

　　夜風有些涼，史帝夫拉過沙發上的毯子將兩人親密地包覆在一起。

　　「他不是有心的。」史帝夫撫摸著巴奇肩膀，喙吻他髮尾下方裸露的那塊肌膚。

　　「我知道，」巴奇將手搭在史帝夫手臂上，軟綿綿地依偎在後方寬闊的胸膛裡。「他只是……說了實話。」

　　「不要責怪你自己，」史帝夫沿著側頸吻上對方圓潤的耳朵，「你是他最愛的巴奇舅舅，他不會因此而恨你。」

　　巴奇發出一陣輕笑，史帝夫卻能聽出其中的苦澀，他忍不住抱緊巴奇，祈望自己擁有足夠的力量保護懷裡的男人。

　　「希望如你所說。」巴奇抓住史帝夫的手，將自己的臉埋進對方寬大的手掌裡。「是我將他帶進人類世界，就算他因此而恨我，我也必須承受。」

　　「我確信他不恨你，」史帝夫的手心裡有羽毛輕輕擦過的觸感卻沒有濕意，他的丈夫永遠那麼堅強勇敢，不會為無法改變的事實自憐自艾。「事實上，他很後悔對你說過那些話。」

　　低沉的笑聲在毯子下震動，巴奇吻了吻他的手心，「可憐的史帝夫，如此不擅長說謊，我都不忍心不相信你了。」語氣滿是調侃，柔軟的令人著迷。

　　史帝夫聳聳肩，隨即又想到巴奇看不見，改以一個落在頰邊的吻替代。巴奇順從地扭過頭讓那個吻觸碰到嘴角，任由舌尖撬開兩片唇瓣，加深這個不帶情色意味卻溫情脈脈的吻。

　　「好吧，我承認，他沒有親口說出來，但是我知道他的表情就是那個意思。」史帝夫忍住用雙手滑入巴奇衣擺下方、撫摸對方肌膚的慾望，氣喘吁吁地在巴奇濕潤柔軟的唇舌間流連不已。

　　巴奇露出一個『我就知道』的表情，沒有多說什麼，只是靜靜地躺在史帝夫強壯的臂彎裡看著天空。

　　他知道詹姆斯說那些話不是有心的，也知道直到現在喬治還在為他選擇史帝夫因而步入人類生活擔心受怕。但是巴奇永遠不會後悔這個決定。雖然他現在也能體會父親當時的心情，並且以同等的擔憂去照看詹姆斯。而他衷心希望，會有那麼一天，詹姆斯也能得到屬於自己的命運而慶幸自己變成人類。

　　他將腦袋靠在史帝夫頸窩處，望著大而飽滿的月亮沉默不語地守護著大地，守護著生命，緩緩閉上眼睛，他相信一切都會好起來。只要史帝夫在他身邊，只要他們同心協力面對所有困難，他知道一切都會好起來。

 

fin


End file.
